Angels Watching Over Us
by AngelofNicky
Summary: This is part 2 to Odd's Feelings. There is a new girl, and is Odd falling for her? Does Xana has his own plans? NO FLAMES PLEASE. In the process of getting rewritten!
1. Chapter 1 The New Student

Angels Watching Over Us

By: Demongirldog

(Author note: Here is part two, Chapter 1 to Odd's Feelings. I don't own Code Lyoko or any of the Sailor Moon songs, but I do own the new student. Odd met a girl online after Sam left him. XANA has been sleeping for about three weeks after he tried to kill the gang. If you don't know what I am talking about. It is in Odd's Feelings.)

Chapter 1- The new girl

Mr. Delmas and the new student walked up to Mrs. Hertz's room. She had long, blonde hair that was in the middle of her back. She wore a Japanese's school uniform. She been at Kadic only for a few days. He knocked on the door, and Mrs. Hertz opened the door. She let him and the new student into the classroom.

"Sorry to bug you, but I would like you to meet a new student. This is Laura." Mr. Delmas said to Mrs. Hertz.

"Nice to meet you, Laura." Replied Mrs. Hertz.

"She is from Japan. Her old school said that she is a straight A student. I must go. Have fun, Laura." Mr.Delmas said as he left Mrs. Hertz and Laura.

"Come in." Mrs.Hertz said as she closed the door behind Laura.

"Thank you." Said Laura.

"Class, this is Laura."

"Hello, Laura." The class said together.

"Laura, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Asked Mrs.Hertz.

"I am fourteen. I like to work on computers, draw, sing, make my own music, and mix different kinds of music."

"Is there anything else, Laura?" Asked Mrs.Hertz.

"No, mam." Laura replied.

"Why don't you sit next to Odd? Odd, please stand up." Mrs. Hertz said as Odd stand up. Laura took her seat next to Odd. Odd sat down and started thinking about Yumi. He still loved her, but he was looking at Laura. He notice how beautiful she looked in the sun. He started to blush a little.

"I have seen her around. Maybe she is the one for me?" Odd thought.

Class went on until the bell rang for lunch. Everyone left for lunch. Odd, Ulrich, Jeremy, and Aelita went out to their favorite bench. They were talking about XANA, when Yumi walked up to the group. She saw Laura sitting under a tree.

"Who is the new girl?" Yumi asked.

"Her name is Laura. I guess she just transfer here." Odd replied. Then Sissy walked up with Herve and Nick. (A/n: This how they spell Herve name.)

"Can you believe it? She is staying at this school. She must get kicked out of her old school." Sissy said to Herve and Nick.

"Sissy, that is not very nice." Ulrich said.

"She doesn't belong here."

"You are rude. She belongs here just like a snob like you." Odd said. Sissy stuck up her nose and walked away with Herve and Nick following her.

"I am going over there to say hi. She needs a friend." Said Yumi as she started too walked over to Laura.

"Wait, Yumi. I will come with you." Ulrich said as he walked up to Yumi. The rest followed them.

"Hi, my name is Yumi, and this is Ulrich, Jeremy, Aelita, and Odd." Yumi said as she reached Laura.

"Hi, my name is Laura." Laura replied.

"Why don't you join us?" Asked Jeremy.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Odd said.

"So, how do you like it here?" Asked Aelita.

"It's ok." Laura replied.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself?" Asked Jeremy.

"Well, I was born in Japan. I lost my parents when I was only five. I stayed in a foster home until a couple months. Then I moved into a foster home. My new parents wanted the best school for me, so they send me here. I guess my foster dad went to this school."

"It sounds like you been through a lot. Do you miss your old school?" Asked Jeremy.

"Yeah."

"Did you have a lot of friends?" Asked Ulrich.

"No. I was an outcast."

"Well, we will be your friends." Said Yumi. Laura looked up at her and smiled. (This is a first time she had smile since months.)

"Well, I hate to run off, but class will start in two minutes." Said Odd. He hold his hand out to Laura. She grabbed it, and Odd help her up off the ground. They felt a little shock go through them. (A/n: You know when you are falling in love.)

"What class do you have next?" Asked Aelita.

"Gym." Laura replied.

"Great." Odd said.

"It is swimming today." Ulrich said laughing a little.

"Swimming, well. I hate running around the track."

"Odd likes video games more." Yumi said to Laura. Laura smiled. First time she got to smile in a long time.

A couple days later. It is the beginning of a four day weekend. Laura walked up to the gang who was sitting on the bench.

"Hi, Laura." Odd said.

"Hi, guys." She replied.

"How do you like school today?" Asked Aelita who was doing her homework.

"It was ok." Laura said.

"That is what I liked to hear." Yumi replied.

"Oh no, trouble coming." Said Odd. Ulrich got ready to protect Yumi.

Then William showed up.

"Hi, Yumi."

"Hi, William." She replied.

"Who the new girl?"

"Her name is Laura. She just transferred here." Yumi said. William walked up to Laura who was now sitting next to Odd.

"Hi, my name is William."

"Hello, William. My name is Laura." Laura replied back.

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"I don't want to say where I am from."

"Oh, but would you like to hang out sometime?"

"Sure."

"Well I got to go, but I will see you around. Bye Laura." William said as he began to walk away.

"What was that all about? Is he finally giving up on Yumi?" Asked Ulrich.

"Well it looked like it." Yumi said.

"Well, what do you want to do Laura?" Asked Jeremy.

"See the town." Laura replied.

"Ok, we will show it you." Odd said as he got up. His hand brushed Laura's hand. He started to blush a little. Laura smiled at him. He help Laura up. The rest of the gang got up. Ulrich helped Yumi and Jeremy helped Aelita.

"Let's go." Odd said.

By 6:00, they gang returned to the school. They headed to the lunch room for supper.

"That was fun. Thanks." Laura said after she got her food.

"No problem. It was nice to get out once in a while." Aelita replied. They ate their supper. Then Sissy showed up.

"Hi, I am Sissy."

"Hi, Sissy. My name is Laura."

"You are new here. Let me show you around."

"Sorry, Sissy. We already did." Said Odd.

"I wasn't talking to you, loser."

"Well go back and hang out with Herve and Nick." Ulrich said.

"Laura, why do you hang out with these losers? Come and sit with the coolest girl in the school."

"You mean the iciest girl in the school." Odd said. Sissy put her noise in the air and left.

"Who was that?" Laura asked.

"That was Sissy. She is the principal's daughter. She thinks that everyone likes her. She has the biggest crush on Ulrich." Said Jeremy.

"But she doesn't like the fact now that Yumi is with Ulrich." Aelita said.

"Oh. I get it. Thanks. Hey come back to my room, and I will show you all something really cool I am working on." Laura said as she went to put her dirty dishes away.

By 6:45, the gang was done with dinner and was heading to Laura's room. Laura open the door. The gang looked shocked. Laura's room was big. (It was for Sissy, but she turned it down.) It has dark blue walls with a big window that had two beautiful softer dark blue. The bed was by the left wall. It was big.

"Wow. This room is wicked cool." Odd said as he went to sit on the bed.

"This is your room?" Asked Aelita.

"Yeah. It was for Sissy, but she turned it down. I got it now." Laura replied.

"This is so cool." Ulrich said standing by the window.

"Thanks."

"So what do you want to show us?" Asked Yumi. Laura started up her laptop computer.

"This." Laura said as she open up her music folder on the computer. She plugged in the mic and got the right song ready.

"What are you doing?" Asked Odd.

"I am going to sing a song that I wrote. It is call Nothing At All. It took me a couple weeks to do, but I think it is done." She replied.

"Ok. Sing it." Said Yumi. She sat down on the bed next to Ulrich. Jeremy and Aelita sat on the floor. Laura started the music. She started to sing.

You've been there for me no matter what the cost

My best friend since we believed in Santa Claus

You always stood beside me

And I want to let you know

Chorus

I'll be the one who hears your prayers

Don't have to ask me, I'll be there

I'll be a friend you'll never have to do without...No

When you have nothing at all

You'll still have nothing to worry about

Oh nothing at all

When I was lost inside, a forest of dismay

You always knew just how help me find my way

In a world that's so uncertain

I will promise this to you

Chorus

I'll be the one who hears your prayers

Don't have to ask me, I'll be there

I'll be a friend you'll never have to do without...No

When you have nothing at all

You'll still have nothing to worry about

Oh, no when you have nothing at all

You'll still have nothing to worry about

Oh nothing at all, Oh

Laura stopped the music and looked at the gang.

"WOW!" Said Aelita.

"That was outstanding." Ulrich said.

"You did that?" Asked Odd.

"Yeah. I hope you all like it." Laura replied.

"Like it? We love it." Yumi said as she got up.

"Thanks." Laura said. Then they heard clapping from the doorway. Everyone turned to see the Principal, Jim, and half of the school standing out in the hallway.

"That was cool." One kid said.

"Where did you learned to sing like that?" Another one asked.

"Do you have anymore songs?" Asked Mr. Delmas.

"Yes, sir." Laura replied.

"Good. How would you like to sing at the dance next week?" (Back to school dance.)

"I would love too. Can my friends sing with me?"

"Sure. I can't wait until next Friday. Bring me a copy of the music, and I will get everything ready." Mr.Delmas said.

"Thanks."

"Now everyone, back to your rooms. Yumi, Aelita, Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich not you. Please help Laura." Mr.Delmas said as he left Laura's room. All the students left for their rooms. Only ones left were the gang.

"Well do you want to help me?" Asked Laura.

"Yeah. Let's start on the music tomorrow." Said Jeremy.

"Laura, get some rest, and we will meet you here after breakfast. Ok?" Asked Aelita.

"That will be perfect. See you all tomorrow." Laura said after everyone left. Odd stayed behind. (A/n: Laura was the online girl Odd was talking to.)

"Laura, can I ask you something?" Odd asked.

"Sure."

"I know that I only met you, but it feel like that I know for my whole life. When I look at you, I get weak."

"I feel the same way about you. When I first saw you, I know that you and I belonged together."

"Does it mean that you will go out with me?"

"Yes I would."

"Tomorrow, we tell the gang." Odd said as he walked up to Laura and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"I glad that is over."

"Well I let you get some sleep. I will meet out in the hallway for breakfast."

"Ok."

Over night XANA woke up. XANA mess up the super scan, so it couldn't pick up any activated towers. XANA possessed William.

Next day, the gang was down at breakfast.

"Where is Laura and Odd?" Asked Aelita.

"Yeah. It is not like Odd to miss breakfast." Ulrich said.

"Here they come." Jeremy said as Odd and Laura went to get their breakfast. Laura and Odd sat down by the group.

"Where were you two?" Asked Yumi.

"I was walking with Laura." Odd replied.

"What were you talking?" Aelita asked. Laura looked at Odd, and he looked back to her with should-I-tell-them-or-you look. Laura gave him the let's-tell-them-together look. Odd grabbed Laura's hand under the table.

"Well. We are waiting." Ulrich said.

"We are going out!" Laura and Odd said together.

"WHAT!" Jeremy, Yumi, Aelita, and Ulrich yelled. Laura and Odd started to laugh.

"Is that why you returned late last night?" Asked Ulrich.

"Yep. I was asking her out." Odd replied.

"But you only know each other for about a week and what about the girl online?" Yumi asked.

"You are looking at her." Laura said.

"You are the one he talks to online." Aelita said shocked.

"Yep. That is how I knew him when I first came. Odd and I have been talking about two weeks now online, and I told him that I was coming to Kadic."

"So you and Odd knew each other before you even got here?" Asked Jeremy.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to tell you all until I was certain that she was the one I was talking too." Odd replied. Then William showed up. He grabbed Laura's arm, and pulled her to him. He started to go outside with Laura in his arms. The gang got up and followed William outside. William shocked Laura, and she passed out. Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, Yumi, and Jeremy blocked William, so he shocked them. William started run to the factory. The gang got up.

" Looks like XANA woke up." Said Ulrich while helping Yumi up.

"Yeah, but why didn't the scan picked up anything? Wait! XANA messed up the super scan." Jeremy said as he helped Aelita up.

"But, why is he after Laura?" Asked Yumi.

"What if it a trap?" Aelita asked.

"Still, Laura is in trouble. XANA is going to pay for taking Laura." Odd said as he head for the park. The gang followed him.

Meanwhile, William put the knocked out Laura in the scanner. He went up to the supercomputer. With XANA's help, William sent Laura to Lyoko. The gang showed up to see William at the supercomputer.

"William, what did you do with Laura?" Asked Odd. William didn't answer. He got up and started to attack the gang.

"Odd, Yumi, and Aelita go to Lyoko. I will take care of William." Ulrich said as he lead William up to the bridge. Jeremy got to the computer and found Laura. He notice that the computer program as a member of Lyoko. He transferred Aelita, Odd, and Yumi.

"Guess what! It looks like we have a new guardian of Lyoko. The computer says that Laura is one of you now. She has a bow and arrows. Go find her." Jeremy said.

"So you mean she just like us?" Asked Aelita.

"I guess so. I don't think XANA did this." Jeremy replied.

"But how?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know, Yumi. I am sending you the overwing and the overboard. Please hurry. XANA's monsters are protecting her."

"WHAT!" Yumi, Odd, and Aelita said at the same time.

"XANA wants Laura for something."

Meanwhile, Laura woke up in Lyoko. She was in a hole in the polar sector. She looked at herself. She was dress in a dark blue kimono that stopped just above the knees. (Kinda like Yumi's.) Her hair was down. She had a bow hanging on her shoulder, and arrow pack on her back full of arrows.

"Hello, anyone there?" Laura asked.

"Laura, can you hear me?" Asked Jeremy.

"Jeremy, where are you? Where am I?"

"You are in a computer world call Lyoko."

"Ok. How did I get here?"

"You get scan. Then you transported there."

"How do I get out of here?"

"Only if you loose all your life points, or I bring you. I can't right now. XANA putted a bug in the program. "

"What do I do?"

"You help Aelita to the activated towers. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi are her guardians."

"You mean they protect her until she gets to the tower."

"That is right. Odd, Yumi, and Aelita is on their way."

"Good. How do I get out of this hole?"

"Fight the monsters, but their are too many just for you."

"Just perfect."

"What wrong?"

"I knew this was going to happen."

"What are you talking about, Laura?"

"When I was younger. I had dreams about a place that was in a computer. I thought I was just having weird nightmares, but just a few years ago. Everything became real. I knew that I was going to Kadic."

"You mean you knew about this place before you got here?"

"That is right. I knew about meeting Odd. I know about XANA."

"How much do you know?"

"A lot. Are they coming?"

"They should be there in two seconds."

"I can't wait."

"Should I tell the others?"

"I will. I see them." Laura said. Odd went down to her.

"Need a taxi?" He asked. He held out his, and Laura grabbed it. Odd help her on the back overboard. Yumi and Aelita was having trouble with the crabs. There were only two left.

"Looks like Yumi need help." Laura said.

"Let's go." Said Odd with Laura on the back of the overboard. Laura grabbed her bow, and she got one of the arrow ready to shoot.

"Odd put me right on top of the crab." Laura said as she pulled the string of the bow back. When Odd was just a few feet above the crab, Laura shot her arrow.

"WOW! That was great shot, Laura." Said Jeremy.

"Thanks." Laura replied.

"How about us?" Asked Odd.

"You all are great. Hurry. Ulrich is having trouble." Jeremy said.

"Forget the crab, let's go to the tower." Laura said. They started to go to the tower.

"Can you see the tower?" Asked Jeremy.

"Yeah, we see it. There are three crabs." Aelita said.

"Let Odd and me take care of two of them. Yumi, take out the last one." Laura said as she got another arrow ready. Odd got just a few feet above the first crab, Laura shot her arrow.

"Bulls eye." Yelled Odd. He shot the other crab.

"Yumi, how are you doing?" Asked Laura.

"I need help." Yumi replied.

"Odd and I are coming. Where's Aelita?"

"Behind me." Odd and Laura made in time and killed the last crab.

"Aelita, the tower is ready for you." Jeremy said. Aelita enter the tower, went to the middle floor, and typed the code in.

" Return to the past now." Jeremy said. They returned to the back to the lunch room before William was taken over by XANA.

"What happen?" Asked Laura.

"We returned to the past." Aelita said.

"It is a program the lets us go in the past." Jeremy explained.

"Oh." Laura replied.

"Don't you have something that you want to tell the gang?" Jeremy asked.

"Well. I have something to tell you all." Said Laura.

"Tell us, what?' Odd asked.

"Well, I knew about Lyoko before I got there." Laura explained.

"How?" Yumi asked.

"Where I was younger, I use to have string dreams. I dream about Lyoko, XANA, and you all."

"But how?" Asked Ulrich.

"I don't know. Don't be mad at me." Said Laura while she started to cry.

"Why would we be mad at you? I think it is cool." Said Yumi.

"Really." Laura said. By now she had stopped crying. Odd had his arm around Laura.

"Yeah. Now we know more." Said Jeremy.

"We better start working on the music." Aelita said.

"I forgot about that." Laura explained.

"Let go to Laura's room." Odd said. Everyone laughed.

In Laura's room, the gang was working on the music. Jeremy was on the computer. He looked the files of music Laura had done.

"Which songs?" He asked.

"Well, I was thinking something like Rainy Day Man, Nothing at all, The Power of Love, and Oh starry night. Who is going sing with me?" Asked Laura.

"How about the girls, and we will get the music ready." Said Ulrich.

"I could sing too." Odd said.

"I heard you sing, Odd." Ulrich replied.

"Very funny." Odd said laughing. Aelita, Laura, and Yumi looked at each other. Odd went to Mr.Delmas office, and he gave Mr.Delmas the cd. When he returned he heard Laura singing. After she got done singing, he walked in.

"That is perfect, Laura." Odd said while walking in the room. Odd grabbed Laura's hand and gave her a big kiss on the lips.

"Thanks."

It was the day of the dance. Everyone was getting ready for the dance. Odd, Jeremy, and Ulrich was setting the gym up. Laura, Aelita, and Yumi was getting dress. Aelita wore a pink, summer time dress. Yumi wore a black dress that ended just above the knee, and her hair was in a sloppy bun. Laura wore a long dark blue dress, and her hair was put in curls.

"Are you ready?" Asked Aelita.

"No." Yumi replied.

"Relax, you two. It is only a few songs. Plus you are singing back up." Laura said. Knock on the door made the girls jump. Aelita open the door to see Mr.Delmas standing there.

"Are you all ready?" He asked.

"Yeah. Lets go." Yumi said. The girls followed Mr.Delmas to the backside of the gym. He open the backdoor to the stage for the girls. He walked on to the stage. He grabbed the mic and talked into it.

"Now please give a warm welcome to Aelita, Yumi, and Laura. They are going to sing a few songs tonight." He said as the girls walked out on the stage. He handed Laura the mic.

"Jeremy, can you put the music on?" Laura asked. As the music started to play, Laura started to sing. The school watched Yumi, Aelita, and Laura sing. After the girls got done singing, they went backstage where they met the boys.

"That was outstanding." Ulrich said as wrapped his arm around Yumi's shoulder.

"You should sing more." Said Jeremy as he hugged Aelita. Odd grabbed Laura's hand lead her outside. He lead her to a clearing in the park. He turned to her.

"I am glad I met you. I was lost inside before you came. You were outstanding on the stage that I had it video taped. You are the only one for me." Odd said as he pulled out a box. He opened it, and inside it was heart shape locket. Laura was shocked.

"For me?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, Odd. I don't know what to say. I love it."

"Does it mean you will be my girlfriend no matter what?"

"Yes I will." She said as she hugged him. She let him go. He put the chain of the locket around her neck. Then he kissed her. When they broke, he grabbed her hand, and together they looked at the stars. His whisper in her ear," I love you, now and forever."

Little did they know that someone was watching them?

"You might have her now, but she will be mine." The stranger said.

( Author Note: No flames please. This only chapter 1 of this set. Who is this stranger, and what does he want with Laura?)


	2. Chapter 2 The Games Begins

Angels Watching Over Us

By: Demongirldog

Chapter 2-The Games Begins

Flasback -

Laura, Aelita, and Yumi just got done singing at the dance, and Odd lead Laura out to clearing in the park. He gave Laura a locket. Little did know there was a stranger watched them.

"You night have her now, but she will be mine." The stranger said.

End of flashback-

Jeremy, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita went to the lunch room. They were talking about Odd and Laura.

"I haven't seen Laura or Odd this morning." Aelita said.

"Yeah. Odd and I always walk to the lunch room together." Ulrich replied.

"Laura does work out in the mornings." Said Yumi. The gang entered the lunch room to find out Laura and Odd was there. They grabbed their food and went to sat down.

"Where were you two go last night?" Asked Ulrich as sat down by Odd.

"Out for a walk." Odd replied as grabbed another bite of food.

"Hey, Laura. What do you have around your neck?" Asked Aelita.

"Odd gave it to me last night." Laura replied.

"Odd, how did you get the locket?" Jeremy asked.

"It was my grandma's, and she left it in her will. She told my mother to pass it down to me when I found the right girl, and I did." Odd explained.

"Oh, Laura. There was note that was left under my door this morning. It is address to you. Here it is." Aelita said as she handed the note to Laura. Laura opened it and read it to herself. She turned pale. Odd looked at Laura worry. Odd grabbed the note from Laura, and he read it. Then he looked at Laura.

"What does it say?" Asked Aelita. Ulrich grabbed the note out of Odd's hands. Ulrich read it.

"Ulrich, what does it say?" Yumi asked. Ulrich began to read it out aloud to the group. He made sure no one else can hear it.

It said," You can run, but you can't hide. I see you everyday. I know you, and you know me, but we never talk. No where or no one can keep you safe. My friends and I will get you. Don't tell anyone, or we will kill you."

Everyone in the group was shocked. No one said anything. They turned their heads to Laura.

"This must be a joke." Odd said as he grabbed Laura's hand.

"It is no joke, Odd. It is real." Laura replied.

"We should tell the principal." Aelita said.

"No. It said that if Laura told anyone, she will get killed." Odd said as he grabbed Laura's and his dirty dishes. He got up and putted them away. Then he sat back next to Laura. He offered his hand to Laura again. Laura accepted it.

"What do we do?" Asked Yumi.

"We just keep a watch on Laura. She has most of her classes with us." Jeremy said.

"Good idea." Laura said. Then the bell rang for class. The gang got up, out their dished away, and went to class. Laura and Odd followed behind the rest. In the bushes, the strangers was watching them.

"Did you drop the letter off?" Asked one of the strangers.

"Yes." Replied the other stranger.

"Good. After class, drop the next letter off under Yumi's door." The last stranger said.

"Yes." Replied the other stranger. Then the three stingers went to class.

(Author note: Sorry about ended it there, but anyone has any guesses who the three strangers are, feel free to email me. There are going to be more clues in the next chapter. NO FLAMES PLEASE!)


	3. Chapter 3 The Warning

Angels Watching Over Us

By: Demongirldog

Chapter 3-The warning

The day went fast for the group. Yumi was going to lunch room when William showed up next to her.

"Hey, Yumi."

"Hi, William. What's up?"

"The new girl, Laura, is seeing someone?"

"Yeah. My friend, Odd."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Because I want get to know her a little better."

"Hey, Yumi! Ready for lunch?" Asked Ulrich. While Yumi had her head turned to replied to Ulrich, someone walked past putting a note on her books that she was caring , and William putted another note. Ulrich ran up to Yumi.

"May I carry your books?" Asked Ulrich.

"Sure. See you later, William." Yumi said to Willam. She handed her books to Ulrich.

"See you in class, Yumi." William replied as he took off.

"Yumi? What was that about?" Asked Ulrich.

"He was asking about Laura. I think he had giving up on me."

"Oh. Did you know these letters that where on top of you books?"

"No I didn't. How did they got there? Who are they address too?"

"Laura." Ulrich replied.

"Let's go. I will give them to her soon."

"I hope they are not more mean notes like this morning. Laura was so scare during class. Odd sat with her in every class."

"I know, Ulrich." Yumi said before the entered the lunch room. They grabbed their food and sat down by Jeremy and Aelita. Laura was looking out the window, and Odd notice the worry look on Laura's face.

"Laura, are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about the note." Laura said giving Odd a smile.

"Oh, Laura. Here is two more notes." Yumi said as she handed them to Laura. Laura open the first one. She read it aloud to the gang.

It said," You are like a flower in the sun. Every time I see you, I just want to melt. You brighten my day. You are an angel. He might have you now, but you will be mine."

"That is weird." Said Ulrich.

"It didn't sound like the note from this morning." Jeremy said.

"Read the other note." Yumi said.

"Odd, you read it." Said Laura as she handed to Odd. Odd open it up and started to read it.

It said," Laura, you are in huge trouble. My friends are after you. They want you as their own. I will try to keep them away from you. Laura, you are an angel. I can't give you my name, but I can give you a clue who is behind this. They are in your classes, and they act dumb, but they aren't. Please be safe."

"Ok, that is strange." Jeremy said.

"It sounds like the second note is warning Laura." Aelita said. Laura looked at Odd. Odd gave Laura the don't-worry-I-am-not-letting-no-one-get-you look. Laura smiled.

"When did these two notes show up?" Asked Ulrich.

"They showed up after I was talking to William." Yumi replied.

"Could be William?" Asked Laura.

"I don't know, but the second note is good news." Said Yumi.

"Yeah. It is warning us, and it does give us a few clues." Jeremy said as he got his laptop. He did a scan of Lyoko, and he found no active towers.

"Whoever this is, they are part of the strangers' game." Ulrich said.

"Yeah, but who is it?" Asked Laura.

"The first note was to get Laura, and the second was a warning. Yumi, you said that you were talking to William before Ulrich came to meet you?" Asked Jeremy.

"Yeah." Yumi replied.

"Well it looks like William is one of the problems." Odd said.

"Let me look at the first note." Yumi said. Odd handed it to Yumi.

"What the matter, Yumi?" Asked Ulrich.

"I have seen this handwriting before. It looks like Herve's." She replied. Ulrich grabbed the note from Yumi.

"It does. Well we might know one of the strangers." Odd said." Laura, are you done?"

"Yeah." She replied. Odd grabbed her dishes with his and went to put them away. He came back and sat next to Laura. The rest of the gang putted their dishes away.

"Lets go for a walk, Odd." Laura said as she got up.

"We will be back. We are going for a walk." Odd said to the group. He got up.

"Ok, we will try to find out who is behind this." Aelita said.

"Thanks." Laura replied.

"No problem." Said Yumi. Odd grabbed Laura's hand and started to the doors. When Laura and Odd was outside, Odd looked at Laura.

"It is going to be ok. I promise not to let anyone hurt you." Odd said before kissing Laura.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I love you, Laura. Never forget that."

"I won't and I love you too, Odd."

Little they know the third stranger was watching them behind a tree.

"I knew those two other will mess up, so it is up to me. Laura will be mine." He said.

( Author's note: Sorry. I Kinda gave too many clues at once, but I want to thank the people who guessed. Keep on guessing. NO FLAMES PLEASE.)


	4. Chapter 4 My Angel

Angels Watching Over Us

By: Demongirldog

Chapter 4-My Angel

Flashback

Laura has been getting notes. Odd promised to protect Laura from anything. The third stranger watched the gang go to class.

"I knew those two will mess up the plan. Laura will be mine." The stranger said walking to class."

End of Flashback

After school, Laura and Odd was walking to the bench to meet the gang, but before they got there, William showed up. He grabbed Laura's arm and slapped her in the face.

"What do you want, William?" Asked Odd.

"Just want to say talk to Laura." William replied.

"By slapping her." Odd said.

"Well I got to go now, but I want to talk to you later." He said pointing a finger at Laura.

"You are not going to talk to her." Odd said as he got ready to fight with William.

"You are not her boss. She can talk to anyone she wants." William replied while he got his fists ready. He punched Odd in the face.

"Odd, are you ok?" Asked Laura. The gang ran to see what happen.

"Yeah, but he is going to pay for that." Odd said while punching William in the stomach.

"For a little guy, you hit good." William remarked. He hit Odd in the gut. Odd fell down on the ground.

"Thanks, but no one tries to take my girl." Said Odd as he got up. William punched Odd again in the stomach.

"William, that is enough." Laura shouted at William while holding Odd in her arms. Odd had his arms wrapped around his stomach. William kicked Odd. Then Jim ran up.

"What happen here?" Asked Jim.

"William started." Laura said crying.

"I don't care who started it. Both of them are going to see Mr.Delmas." Jim said as he picked up Odd.

"Odd is hurt." Ulrich said.

"I will take him to the nurse." Jim said as he grabbed the two boys. Jim walked off.

"It is all my fault." Laura cried. Yumi putted her arm around Laura.

"It is not your fault." Ulrich said. Laura looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"But they started to fight over me." Laura replied now crying harder.

"Don't worry about it. He did it because he love you." Said Jeremy.

"You all are right. Thanks." Laura said. She stopped crying. Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, and Laura went to Jeremy's room. They talked until a hour before dinner.

"Do you think Odd is in his room?" Laura asked.

"I don't know, but let go to check." Yumi said. The gang went to Odd's and Ulrich's room. Jeremy opened the door and found Odd sitting on his bed.

"Hi, Odd." Jeremy said as he entered the room.

"Hi, Jeremy. Where is the others?"

"Out in the hallway. Laura is so worry about you. She blames herself."

"Let the others in, please."

"It is ok. Come on in." Jeremy said as he poked his head out of the door. Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Laura walked in. Laura looked at the floor. Odd looked at her.

"Laura, come here." Odd said. Laura looked up at Odd with tears forming in her eyes. Odd stood up and walked to Laura. He pulled her to him.

"It is ok. I just got two weeks of detention. William got a month of detention." He said as he wrapped his arms around Laura.

"How are you feeling?" Laura asked as she looked up at him.

"Sore, but ok. And you?"

"Ok now. I will bring your homework to you everyday."

"That will be good. Jeremy, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita, can you watch over Laura until I can get out?"

"Yeah." Yumi said.

"No problem." Jeremy said. Yumi's cell went off remaining her dinner in ten minutes.

"Well, I better let you all go to dinner. If Jim catches you all in here, you all will be in detention. I will be ok." Odd said as he let go of Laura.

"Ok, I will see you later." Ulrich said.

"Get better soon." Aelita said as she left the room.

"Don't worry about anything." Said Yumi as she walked out to the hallway. Jeremy followed her. Laura and Odd was alone.

"I love you, Odd."

"I love you, too."

"Promise you won't do that again."

"I promise, but only if someone tries to take you or hurt you."

"Ok. Well the others are waiting for me. Please behave yourself."

"Yes, my angel."

"I will try to send some games with Ulrich for you."

"Ok. You are going to miss dinner. Don't worry. I have my cell. If you need anything, you can call."

"Ok. I love you, Odd."

"I love you, too."

"I will call you when I am in my room."

"I will be waiting. Now go." Odd said as he lead Laura to the door. He gave her a big kiss on the lips. Laura stepped out into the hallway. Odd gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Talk to you later." Laura said with a smile.

"Talk to you later, my angel." Odd replied. He watched Laura walked down the hallway. Then he close the door and sat down on the bed.

The gang were at dinner. Laura didn't ate much.

"What the matter, Laura?" Aelita asked.

"She misses Odd." Jeremy said. Laura turned to him and smiled.

"It is more like it. Don't worry. He will be out in two weeks." Yumi said.

"You are right. I won't worry." Said Laura. The gang putted their dishes and walked up to the girls' dorm. When they got to Laura's room, Laura ran in and grabbed a few cds, games, and a note.

"Can you give these to Odd, please?" Laura asked Ulrich.

"No problem." Ulrich replied. Laura handed everything.

"Thanks. I will call him and tell him. I am going to bed now. See you all in the morning. Thanks for everything. Goodnight." Said Laura.

"See you tomorrow. We will meet you here at 6:30." Jeremy said.

"Ok. Thanks again." Laura said as she started to close her door. Jeremy walked to Aelita's room. When they got there, Jeremy gave Aelita a kiss.

"See you tomorrow." Aelita said as she opened the door.

"Ok. I love you." Jeremy replied.

"I love you, too." Aelita said as she went into her room. Jeremy walked back to his room.

Ulrich already walked Yumi to her room. He gave her a hug kiss.

"I love you, Yumi."

"I love you, Ulrich. See you tomorrow. Goodnight. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams." Ulrich replied as he headed to his room.

When Ulrich entered the room, he found Odd still up.

"What are you doing up?"

"Can't sleep. Did Laura give you anything?"

"Yeah." Ulrich said as he handed Odd the stuff.

"I miss her. She is my angel."

"Odd, don't worry. We promise to protect Laura. She is one of us now."

" You are right. Thanks."

"No problem. Anything for my best friend. Well, goodnight." Ulrich said as he got ready for bed.

"Goodnight, Ulrich."

( Laura was running away from a new monster that XANA just made. It look human all way, but not it arms. They were long, brown whips. If anyone touched it, they were been poison. Laura was running as fast a she could. She tripped and fell down to the ground. The monster grabbed her.) Laura woke up sweaty.

"What a horrible dream." Laura said to herself. She looked at the clock. It said 5:00 am. It is almost time for her work out. She got up and dress. She headed down to the gym. When she got down there, she found Yumi waiting for here.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Laura.

"We promise Odd that we will watch you. Plus, I couldn't sleep."

"Then I can teach you some moves that I learned when I was taking Martial Arts when I was younger. I started when I was only four."

"Good. I always wanted to learn Martial Arts."

"I am a black belt."

"Why didn't say anything about this?"

"I don't want everyone to know everything about me."

"Lets get ready." Yumi said. After a half an hour, Yumi learned fast. Laura continued teaching Yumi. Laura's cell went off to remained her that it is almost 6.

"Well, let go. It is almost breakfast. Please don't tell anyone about me knowing Martial Arts?"

"Don't worry. I won't." Yumi said as she got Laura's and her things. Laura and Yumi walked up to their rooms. Yumi opened the door to find Aelita still asleep. Laura went over and shaked Aelita. She woke up.

"Hi, Laura and Yumi. What time is it?" Aelita asked sleepy.

"Time to get up. If we want to have hot water before Sissy get there." Laura said. In no time, she had her stuff ready, and the headed to the showers.

Ulrich woke up to find Odd sleeping on the floor. He got up, grabbed his things, and headed to the showers. Jeremy was already there.

"You are fast."

"Waiting on you, Ulrich."

"Anything new?"

"Yeah. Another note for Laura. It was taped on my door this morning."

"You know this is getting old."

"Yeah. How is Odd?"

"He misses Laura." Ulrich said as Jeremy and him entered the showers.

The girl were done and was sitting in Laura's room. Laura was brushing her hair.

"Hey, Laura. Let me do something with your hair." Aelita said.

"Sure." Laura replied.

"Can I look at your clothes?" Asked Yumi.

"I don't mind." Yumi went through Laura's clothes. She pulled out a beautiful, long, blue dress.

"Why don't you wear this today" Asked Yumi.

"Ok." Laura replied. Aelita putted half of Laura's hair into a bun and let the rest down. Laura changed out of her PJs and putted the dress on.

"You look really wicked cool." Aelita said.

"Yeah." Said Yumi.

"Hey, I think have something for you two can wear." Laura said as she went through the clothes. She pulled out a pink summertime dress and a black shirt with a shirk.

"I didn't know that you had these." Yumi said.

"Only wear these during breaks. Go put them on." Laura replied. Yumi and Aelita changed. There was a knock on the door. Laura open the door, and Yumi, Aelita, and Laura stepped out. Jeremy's and Ulrich's mouths dropped. The girls giggled.

"You are beautiful." Jeremy said.

"WOW!" All Ulrich could said. Yumi rolled her eyes.

"Let go to breakfast. I am hungry." Laura said as begin walking down the hallway. The rest ran up to her. When they got their food and sat down. Jeremy pulled out the note.

"Laura, this was taped to my door." Jeremy said as he handed to Laura. Laura opened it up and read. Then she read it to the gang.

It said," You were lucky that William got in trouble. You will be mine, and there is no one who can keep you safe now." Mr.Delmas walked up.

"Mr.Delmas, can I talk to you for a minute outside?" Asked Laura.

"Ok." He replied. Laura and Mr.Delmas went outside.

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

"It is Odd."

"Ok."

"Yesterday, Odd and I was walking to meet the others when William showed up. He said he had to talk to me. Odd and I are girlfriend and boyfriend now. Well, will am came up, grabbed me by the arm and slapped me in the face."

"Continue."

"Well, Will am started to walk of when Odd said that I wasn't going to talk to him. He punched Odd in the face. Odd punched Will am in the stomach. Will am returned the punch with one in Odd's stomach. Odd feel on the ground. I begged Will am to stop, but Odd got up and hit Odd in the gut. Odd was on the ground when Will am started kicking him. Odd wrapped his arms around his stomach to protect his ribs"

"So this is what happen?"

"Yes, sir."

"Where did Will am hit you?" Laura remove part of her hair that was hiding the bruise.

"Ok. I will go talk to Odd. You go to class."

"Thank you, sir."

"Laura, if you have any problems, feel free to come to me."

"Ok, Mr.Delmas." Laura said as she returned to the group.

"What did you talk about?" Asked Aelita.

"Odd." Laura replied. The bell rang for class. The gang went to class.

Odd was called to Mr.Delmas's Office. Odd entered his office.

"Odd, please have a sit. Laura came up to me today, and she told me what happen yesterday. That is why I am drop you detenion. Next time I won't do this, but Laura saw everything and told the truth. When you see her, you better thank her. Now go get ready for class. You can start right after lunch. Now go."

"Thank you, sir."

"Thanks Laura. She is your guardian angel."

Odd left Mr.Delmas's Office and went to his room.

Laura was sitting in her class missing Odd. She didn't know if the talk to Mr.Delmas helped or not. The bell rang for lunch causing Laura to get out of her daze. Laura walked with the rest of the gang to the lunch room. She got her food and sat down. She had her back turned to the door. Jeremy and Aelita were facing the door when Odd walked in. He saw the group and putted his finger over his lips. (You know not to say anything.) He got his food and putted next to Laura. She was looking out the window. She didn't notice anything until Odd wrapped his arms around her. She looked up, turned to Odd, and she smiled.

"How did you get here?" She asked.

"Mr.Delmas and I had a talk, and he told me that you told him everything about the fight. Thank you." Odd said. Laura gave his the most lovely kiss. She broke away, and smiled.

"Now that means you can go to class?" Asked Ulrich.

"Yeah." Odd replied.

"I got another note." Laura said as Odd sat next to her. She handed it to him.

"Don't worry." He said. They ate lunch until the bell rang for class. The rest of the day went fast for them. Odd and Laura went for a walk in the park.

"Laura, thank you."

"No problem. I did it because I love you."

"I love you too." Odd said. All sudden, five teens showed around them. Then one of the strangers walked up.

"Well you two fell in my trap." He said. He had a mask on.

"What do you want?" Asked Odd. He was getting ready to protect Laura.

"Laura. If you hand her over, I will tell them not to hurt you."

"No way. She is not going with you."

"Ok, but I warn you. Get the girl." The teens went to grabbed Laura, but she kicked one in the face. Another came and Odd punched him in the stomach. One went for Odd, and Laura saw this. She jumped in front of the teen. Teen went to grabbed Laura, and she jumped back. Laura looked at the tree, and she grabbed the lowest branch. She got up into the tree.

"Odd, grab my hand." Laura said. Odd grabbed her hand, and she helped pulling him up. The teens stand around the tree. Laura and Odd climbed to higher branches. When they thought they were safe, Laura grabbed her cell and called Ulrich.

"Hello, Laura. What's up?"

"We need help. Odd and I are in a tree surround with five teens."

"Ok I get the others."

"Don't get Mr.Delmas."

"Ok, we will be on our way."

Laura saw the teen started to climb the tree.

"Hurry." Laura hit the end button. Odd looked around.

"Only out of this is getting out of this tree." Odd said.

"Ok."

"I will jump down first, and I will catch you." Odd said as he jumped out of the tree. He landed on his feet. He got ready.

"Ok, Laura." Laura jumped down into his arms. He putted her down, grabbed her hand, and they started to run. Odd felt something hit hard across his head. He fell with Laura. The last thing he remember Laura screaming before he blacked out. When he woke up, he saw Ulrich, Jeremy, Yumi, and Aelita sitting next to him.

"What happen?" Asked Ulrich.

"Laura and I went for a walk when five teens showed up. A stranger showed up and told me to give him Laura. I told him no, and his gang started to fight with Laura and I. Laura and I climbed a tree. Some of the teens climbed the tree, so I jumped down. I told Laura to jump, and I caught her. I pouted her down, grabbed her hand, and we started to run. Someone hit in the back of the head, and I blacked out. Where is Laura?"

"We don't know. She was gone before we got here." Aelita said.

Laura was knocked out and tied. When she woke up, she found herself in a room. The stranger walked up to her.

"Well, well. You finally woke up." The stranger said.

"Where am I, and what did you did with Odd?"

"He is ok. You are at a factory."

"Who are you?"

"You know me." The stranger said as he removed. It was...

( Author's Note: Sorry about cutting it off there, but I will tell one of the strangers in the next chapter. Please keep on reviewing. Thanks for guessing. Keep on guessing. NO FLAMES PLEASE.)


	5. Chapter 5 Save

Angels Watching Over Us

By: Demongirldog

Chapter 5- Saved

Flashback-

Odd and Laura went to meet the gang at the bench when William showed up. He grabbed Laura, and he slapped her. Odd went to protect Laura. William and Odd started to fight. William hit Odd in the stomach, and he was on the ground. Odd was hurt, and William started to kick him. Then Jim showed. He grabbed William and Odd and went to Mr.Delmas's office. Odd got two weeks of detention, and William got a month of detention. Next day, Laura talked to Mr.Delmas. She explained that William started it by slapping her. Odd was just protecting her. Later in the day, Mr.Delmas called Odd to his office. He told Odd that since he was only protecting Laura, he will let Odd off. Odd surprised everyone at lunch. After school, Odd and Laura went for a walk in the park.

"Laura, thank you."

"No problem. I did it because I love you."

"I love you too." Odd said. All sudden, five teens showed around them. Then one of the strangers walked up.

"Well you two fell in my trap." He said. He had a mask on.

"What do you want?" Asked Odd. He was getting ready to protect Laura.

"Laura. If you hand her over, I will tell them not to hurt you."

"No way. She is not going with you."

"Ok, but I warn you. Get the girl." The teens went to grabbed Laura, but she kicked one in the face. Another came and Odd punched him in the stomach. One went for Odd, and Laura saw this. She jumped in front of the teen. Teen went to grabbed Laura, and she jumped back. Laura looked at the tree, and she grabbed the lowest branch. She got up into the tree.

"Odd, grab my hand." Laura said. Odd grabbed her hand, and she helped pulling him up. The teens stand around the tree. Laura and Odd climbed to higher branches. When they thought they were safe, Laura grabbed her cell and called Ulrich.

"Hello, Laura. What's up?"

"We need help. Odd and I are in a tree surround with five teens."

"Ok I get the others."

"Don't get Mr.Delmas."

"Ok, we will be on our way."

Laura saw the teen started to climb the tree.

"Hurry." Laura hit the end button. Odd looked around.

"Only out of this is getting out of this tree." Odd said.

"Ok."

"I will jump down first, and I will catch you." Odd said as he jumped out of the tree. He landed on his feet. He got ready.

"Ok, Laura." Laura jumped down into his arms. He putted her down, grabbed her hand, and they started to run. Odd felt something hit hard across his head. He fell with Laura. The last thing he remember Laura screaming before he blacked out. When he woke up, he saw Ulrich, Jeremy, Yumi, and Aelita sitting next to him.

"What happen?" Asked Ulrich.

"Laura and I went for a walk when five teens showed up. A stranger showed up and told me to give him Laura. I told him no, and his gang started to fight with Laura and I. Laura and I climbed a tree. Some of the teens climbed the tree, so I jumped down. I told Laura to jump, and I caught her. I pouted her down, grabbed her hand, and we started to run. Someone hit in the back of the head, and I blacked out. Where is Laura?"

"We don't know. She was gone before we got here." Aelita said.

Laura was knocked out and tied. When she woke up, she found herself in a room. The stranger walked up to her.

"Well, well. You finally woke up." The stranger said.

"Where am I, and what did you did with Odd?"

"He is ok. You are at a factory."

"Who are you?"

"You know me." The stranger said as he removed the mask. It was…

End of Flashback

Laura notice it was Herve.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I first saw you, I fell in love with you. You had the beauty, smarts, and talent, but when you started to dating Odd, I was hurt. You should been mine."

"Oh, Herve. I am sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Well now I have you, and he doesn't. Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"There is a old house in the woods. We will be staying there." Herve said as he hit Laura. She was knocked out. Her locket fell off of her neck.

Meanwhile, the gang was looking for Laura. Ulrich had brought Kiwi. Kiwi followed Herve's footsteps. The gang was lead to the factory. Kiwi leads them to the room Laura and Herve were in just five minutes. Aelita saw some shiny on the floor. She picked it up.

"Odd, look at this." She said as she hold the locket.

"That's Laura's locket. She will never loose it." Odd said. Kiwi started to barking.

"Odd, Kiwi is barking again." Ulrich said.

"He is leading us out of the factory." Said Yumi as she started to running after Kiwi. The gang followed Kiwi to the Hermitage.

Laura woke up in a room. She looked around. She notice that she wasn't tied anymore. She felt her pockets, and she found her cell. She turned it over to find the battery was still there. She dialed Odd's number. Odd heard his cell go off.

"Hello?"

"Odd, it is Laura."

"Laura. Where are you?"

"I don't know. It is a house in the woods. I can't talk to long. I don't know when he will show back up."

"Who?"

"Herve."

"WHAT!"

"Here he comes." Laura said as she hanged up her cell.

"Who was that?" Asked Aelita.

"Laura." Odd replied. Everyone was shocked.

"Did she tell where she is at?" Asked Ulrich.

"Hermitage."

"Did she tell you who has her?" Asked Jeremy.

"Herve."

"WHAT!" They all yelled at the same time.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go get her, and give Herve some butt kicking." Jeremy said. Everyone looked at Jeremy strangely.

"Are you ok, Jeremy?" Asked Aelita.

"Yeah. No one take my friend and get away for it."

"You are right, Jeremy." Said Odd.

"I have a plan." Jeremy said. The group huddle around him.

Meanwhile, Herve was fighting with Laura.

"You are going to pay for taking me from Odd."

"Well, I haven't seen them. They are not coming."

"Yes they are."

"How would they find you?"

"They have their way."

"Shut up." Herve said as he slapped Laura in the face.

"Never." She said with tears running down her face.

"Look what I done. I am sorry for slapping you."

"Get away from me now." She said as Herve began to back to the door. He saw blue flames in her eyes. He got into the hallway and locked the door. Laura ran to the door finding it was locked, she went to sit on the bed, putted her head in her knees, and began to cry harder. She remembered her cell. She picked it up and called Odd.

Odd was busy fighting the teens when his cell went off. He answer it.

"Hello?"

"Odd, it is me, Laura. Where are you?" She said crying.

"Outside. We just chased off the teens. Are you ok?"

"No. Herve and I got into a fight, and he slapped me in the face."

"He is going to pay for that. No one hits my girl. Don't worry, we on our way. We are entering to house."

"I got to go. He is coming."

"Ok."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Odd said as he hanged up. The gang followed Jeremy's plan. Ulrich and Yumi went in the back door. Jeremy and Aelita went from the basement door, and Odd went through front door. Herve ran up to the room Laura was in. He starting to slapping, kicking, and hitting her.

"How did your friends found us?"

"Like I told you, Herve. They have their ways."

"You are coming with me." Herve said as he grabbed Laura's arm.

"She is not going anywhere." Odd said. Herve turned around to see the gang standing in the door. Herve grabbed Laura and knife against her throat. No one knew what to do. Laura stepped on Herve's foot. He dropped the knife. Laura turned around to face Herve, and she head butt him. He fell back on the floor. Odd ran up to Laura, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for saving me." Laura replied.

"Hey, we couldn't let on of our friends get hurt." Ulrich said.

"It was fun." Yumi said.

"We still have time to get back to school for dinner." Said Aelita as she looked at her cell.

"Why wait? Let's go." Odd said as he looked at Laura. He saw the bruises on her cheeks, arms, and legs. He could tell she sore. They walked out of the Hermitage. Laura was limping.

"What is the matter, Laura?" Asked Yumi.

"I am a little sore from Herve, but it is nothing to worry about." She replied. Laura tripped and started to fall, but Odd caught her.

"Here, let me carry you." Odd said as he bended down, so Laura can get on his back.

"Are you sure you can carry me?" Laura asked.

"Only one to find out." He said as Laura climbed on his back. He notice how light she was. Laura putted her arms around Odd shoulders, and she hanged on when he got up.

"See. Told you that I can carry you." Odd said.

"Thanks Odd. Thank you all for saving me." Laura said.

"No problem. Like Ulrich said, you are our friend, and we will never let anything or anyone hurt you." Jeremy stated. Aelita grabbed Jeremy's hand. Yumi and Ulrich were holding hands watching Odd and Laura. Laura smiled.

"I love you, Odd." Laura whispered in Odd's ear.

"I love you, Laura. I made a promise to you not to let you get hurt."

"I know, and I am glad."

"Hey! What are you talking about?" Asked Yumi.

"Nothing." Odd replied with one of his smiles.

"Odd, tell us now, or we will get you."

"He was just telling me about how you all found me." Laura said. Kiwi walking by Odd. Laura rested her head on Odd back, closing her eyes, and fell asleep. When they got to school, Aelita notice Laura was asleep.

"Odd, Laura is asleep." Jeremy said.

"She had a busy day. Should I take her to her room, or wake her up?" He asked.

"Wake her up." Ulrich said. Yumi shook Laura. Laura opened her eyes.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"At school." Jeremy replied.

"Are you hungry?" Asked Odd.

"Yeah. Let's go eat. Odd can you put me down, please?" Laura asked. Odd putted her down. Laura almost fell over do to the pain in her ankle. Odd grabbed her.

"Are you ok?" Asked Ulrich.

"Yeah. My ankle hurts." Laura replied.

"Do you want to go the nurse?" Asked Aelita.

"No. Let's eat, and then I will go to the nurse."

"Let's go. I am hungry." Wined Odd. All of them laugh. They entered the lunch room, got their food, and they ate. Odd grabbed Laura's dishes and putted them away. The rest of the gang putted their dishes away, and together they walked to the nurse's office.

"You have a nasty sprane. Where did these bruises came from?" Ms. Perraudin asked.

"We were playing soccer, and I tripped over the ball." Laura said.

"Well you need to be off of your ankle for about a week. I am giving a pair of cruches, so you can get around. No running. Got that?"

"Yes mam."

"Here take these." Said Ms. Perraudin as she handed Laura some Advil.

"Thanks. May I go now?" Laura asked.

"Yes you may. If you see Jim, give him this note. It says that you can't do gym for a week. If it hurts, come and see me. Ok?"

"Yes mam. Thank you." Laura said as she grabbed the cruches. She met the others out in the hallway.

"How are you feeling?" Yumi asked.

"Ok, but I can't go to gym for a week." Laura replied.

"You can hang out with Jeremy." Said Ulrich.

"Jim yelled at me for missing gym, so she can't. Sorry." Jeremy stated.

"It is ok. I will watch you, and I can keep track on XANA." Laura said.

"Yeah. That is a perfect idea." Said Odd.

"She can let us know if XANA is a wake." Aelita said.

"Well, I am worn out. I think it I will go to bed." Yumi said as she head for the dorms.

"Wait! We are coming." Ulrich said.

"Do you want to be carried again?" Odd asked Laura.

"No. I have these, and if I take it slow, I can make it."

"We will follow behind you, so you don't fall back." Aelita said.

"Thanks." Laura replied. The gang started to climb the stairs to the dorms. No one notice that one of the strangers was hiding under stairs.

"I knew Herve would tryed to Laura for himself. William is in detention, and Herve is a backstabber. Now it is my turn. Laura will be mine." He said to himself.

(Author's Note: Sorry about this chapter is long, but I want to let you know two of the strangers. PLEASE NO FLAMES!)


	6. Chapter 6 The Past Returns

Angels Watching Over Us

By: Demongirldog

Chapter 6- The Past Returns

Flashback

Herve kidnapped Laura, and took her to the Hemitage. Odd, the gang, and Kiwi found them. The gang fought the teens that help Herve. Herve ran up to the room Laura was at. He started to slapping, kicking, and hitting her.

"How did your friends found us?"

"Like I told you, Herve. They have their ways."

"You are coming with me." Herve said as he grabbed Laura's arm.

"She is not going anywhere." Odd said. Herve turned around to see the gang standing in the door. Herve grabbed Laura and knife against her throat. No one knew what to do. Laura stepped on Herve's foot. He dropped the knife. Laura turned around to face Herve, and she head butt him. He fell back on the floor. Odd ran up to Laura, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They walked outside. Laura was limping.

"What is the matter, Laura?" Asked Yumi.

"I am a little sore from Herve, but it is nothing to worry about." She replied. Laura tripped and started to fall, but Odd caught her.

"Here, let me carry you." Odd said as he bended down, so Laura can get on his back.

"Are you sure you can carry me?" Laura asked.

"Only one to find out." He said as Laura climbed on his back. He notice how light she was. Laura putted her arms around Odd shoulders, and she hanged on when he got up.

"See. Told you that I can carry you." Odd said.

"Thanks Odd. Thank you all for saving me." Laura said.

"No problem. Like Ulrich said, you are our friend, and we will never let anything or anyone hurt you." Jeremy stated. Aelita grabbed Jeremy's hand. Yumi and Ulrich were holding hands watching Odd and Laura. Laura smiled.

"I love you, Odd." Laura whispered in Odd's ear.

"I love you, Laura. I made a promise to you not to let you get hurt."

"I know, and I am glad."

"Hey! What are you talking about?" Asked Yumi.

"Nothing." Odd replied with one of his smiles.

"Odd, tell us now, or we will get you." Ulrich said.

"He was just telling me about how you all found me." Laura said. Kiwi walking by Odd. Laura rested her head on Odd back, closing her eyes, and fell asleep. When they got to school, Aelita notice Laura was asleep. Odd woke up Laura. They all went to dinner. They ate dinner, putted their dishes away, and went to the nurse's office. Laura found out that she couldn't do gym for a week. Ms. Perraudin gave Laura some crutches. Laura met the gang out in the hallway. Together they went up the stairs to the dorms. . No one notice that one of the strangers was hiding under stairs.

"I knew Herve would try to Laura for himself. William is in detention, and Herve is a backstabber. Now it is my turn. Laura will be mine." He said to himself.

End of Flashback

Laura woke up to head down to the gym to do her work out. She putted both feet on the floor. She went to stand, she almost fell over. She remembered her sprain ankle.

"Oh man. I forgot about my ankle. I still can do it. I just won't use my ankle."

Laura got dress, grabbed her crutches, and headed down to the gym. When she got down there she found Yumi.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was just going to work out."

"The nurse said no working out."

"I know."

"Well I will make sure you don't."

"Then what would I do?"

"You can watch me, and help me if I miss up."

"Ok." Laura said as went to sit on the floor. A half a hour, Laura's cell went off to reminded her about time.

"Yumi, let's call it quits for the day."

"What is matter? Your ankle is hurting you."

"A little, but I want to take a long, warm shower."

"Let's go get Aelita, and we can head to the showers. Do you need to remove the wrapping on your ankle?"

"No. It is waterproof."

"Here, let me help you up." Yumi said as she reached her hand out. Laura grabbed it. When Laura was standing, Yumi handed Laura her crutches. Laura and Yumi walk to Laura's room to get her stuff. Yumi picked out a dress for Laura. It was a long, knee high, dark blue.

"Here. Wear this. Odd is going to drop his month." Yumi said as she handed it to Laura. They went to Aelita's room. Yumi shook Aelita.

"Hi, what brings you here?" A sleepy Aelita asked.

"Just wondering if you like to take a shower early?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, let me get my stuff." Aelita said as she got out of bed. She got her stuff, and the girls went to the showers.

Odd and Ulrich woke up to the sound of their alarm clock going off. Ulrich rolled out of bed. He got his stuff ready. Odd got up, got his stuff, and Ulrich and him walked to the showers.

The girls were sitting on Laura's bed talking about what happen the day before.

"You know something? Herve wasn't very smart." Laura said.

"Why did you say that?" Asked Yumi.

"Because he left me my cell phone." Laura said.

"Oh. Laura, I found this. You might want it back." Aelita said as she handed Laura the locket.

"Thanks for finding it. It means a lot to Odd and me. It used to be his grandma's before she pasted away. She said in her will that his mother should give it to him when he found the right girl. I guess I am the right girl." Laura said as she fixed the necklace. She had it fix in less of five minutes. She putted it on. Knock on the door made the girls jump. Yumi opened the door. It was the boys.

"What is the matter?" Odd asked as he went to Laura. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You scared us." Laura replied.

"Sorry, but when Aelita and Yumi wasn't in their rooms, we thought they were here, and we are right." Said Ulrich. He had his arm around Yumi's shoulder. Jeremy had his hand wrapped with Aelita's.

"We were just talking about yesterday." Aelita said.

"So, how did you sleep?" Odd asked as he looked at Laura.

"Good. I am hungry." Laura replied.

"Let's go get some breakfast." Odd said as he helped Laura with her crutches. The gang went to the lunch room, got their food, and ate. After Laura and Odd was done eating, Odd putted Laura's and his dishes away. The bell rang for class. The gang went to class. XANA activated a tower in the forest sector. He prossed Jim. During lunch, the gang was eating when they saw Jim coming to them.

"Hi, Jim. What's up?" Ulrich asked as Jim came up to the gang. He shocked all of them. He picked up Laura, and took her to the factory. The gang woke up.

"XANA is at it again." Ulrich said.

"Where is Laura?" Aelita asked.

"Not again." Odd said as he got up. He grabbed Laura's crutches.

"Jeremy, why didn't anything show up on the laptop?" Yumi said as got up.

"I didn't get the chance to check today. Sorry." He replied.

"Don't worry about it now. Let's go get Laura." Odd said as he left the lunch room. The rest followed.

With XANA's help (again), Jim was able to send Laura to Lyoko. She was transported to sector five. Laura woke up in sector five.

"Where am I now?" Laura asked herself. Then a creeper showed up. Laura got her bow and arrow ready. She shot it in the face. She turned around to see she was surround by creepers.

"Oh, nice."

The gang got to the factory, but before they could get to the elevator, Jim started to attack them.

"Odd, Aelita, and Yumi go to Lyoko, and save Laura again." Ulrich yelled as he led Jim away. Jeremy went down to the supercomputer.

"I found Laura. She is in sector five. The activate tower is in the forest sector." Jeremy said.

"Aelita and I will go to deactivate the tower, while Odd goes to sector five." Yumi said as she entered the scanners. Jeremy transported them there.

"Why don't you go and find Laura first. We don't know what XANA wants with Laura." Jeremy told them.

Laura didn't know what to do. She started to run down the hallway. She saw the monster in her dream. She grasped.

"Laura, can you hear me?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, but where am I?"

"In sector five."

"Sector five?"

"It is were XANA lives."

"Oh. There is a new monster."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me right. I know where it is from. Just a couple nights ago, I had a dream about it. I thought it was just a nightmare, but I was wrong. Where are the others?"

"Odd, Yumi, and Aelita are coming to get you, and Ulrich is fighting with Jim."

"Ok. I see them."

"Laura, do see that key on the wall? You need to hit it to stop the timer."

"No problem." She said as she started to climb the level of blocks.

"Laura, hurry. The timer is almost up." Jeremy said. Laura hit the key on the wall. The timer stopped at one second.

"That was outstanding."

"Thanks, but how do I get past all the creepers? And the new monster?"

"Odd, Aelita, and Yumi should be there any minute"

"Need a hand?" Odd said. He gave Laura a hug.

"About time you showed up." Said Jeremy.

"Hey, give us a break. There were creepers everywhere." Yumi said.

"What out. There is a new monster. Don't let it's arms touch you, or you will be poison." Laura explained. No one saw the monster started to attack them Yumi pushed Aelita out of the way. Odd grabbed Laura around the waist, and he climbed higher.

"Is there anyway to get rid of it?" Asked Jeremy.

"I don't." Laura said as Odd putted her down on the floor. Odd stood next to Laura. Laura got her bow and arrow ready. She shot the monster. It only lost one of his arms. It used it other to get Odd. Laura saw it coming, and she pushed Odd out of the way. She was on the floor holding her side. She was in pain.

"No. LAURA!" Jeremy yelled. The gang ran up to her. Odd grabbed her, and they left to the transporter. Jeremy typed the code in, and the gang was transported to the forest sector. Jeremy had the overwing and the overboard ready. Yumi and Aelita jumped on the overwing.

"Jeremy, can you bring Laura back?" Asked Odd.

"Here I go." Jeremy said as he typed on the keys. He ran down to the scanners. He saw Laura lying on the floor. He grabbed Laura, and he putted her on his back. He ran up to the computer.

"Did it work?"

"Yes Odd. She is with me now. She is out cold, but she is here."

"Good. I will go help Yumi and Aelita." Odd said as he jumped on the overboard. He got there just when Aelita went in to the tower. Aelita typed the code in.

"Aelita."

"Code"

"Lyoko"

"Tower deactivated Jeremy." She said.

"Ok, I am bring you back now." Jeremy replied. In no time, Odd, Yumi, and Aelita were running up to the computer room. They saw Laura lying against the wall. Odd walked up to Laura. He saw she was sweaty. He felt her forehead.

"Jeremy, Laura is burning up." Odd said. Jeremy ran up to Odd and Laura. He felt Laura's forehead, and she was running a fever.

"Let's get her back to school." Jeremy said as he helped Odd putted Laura on Odd's back. Yumi's cell went off. It was Ulrich.

"Hi Ulrich. Where are you?" She asked.

"At school, I led Jim there. How is everything?"

"There is a new monster. It looks like a human with no face. Its arms are long viens, Laura shot one of its arms off, but it went after Odd. Laura pushed Odd out of the way. Jeremy got us out of the sector five just in time. Jeremy brought Laura back after Aelita and I went to the tower. Laura is burning up."

"What is wrong with her?"

"We don't know, but we will meet you in the park."

"Ok. I will be waiting." He said as he hanged up his cell.

The gang met Ulrich in the park.

"Let's get Laura to the nurse's office." Ulrich said. The gang followed him. When they got there, Jeremy knocked on the door.

"Come in." Ms. Perraudin said. Yumi open the door. The nurse saw Laura on Odd's back.

"What happen?" She asked.

"We don't know. We were eating lunch, and Laura complained about her ankle hurting her really bad. We started to go outside, and she passed out." Jeremy said. Ms. Perraudin took Laura's tempter. It was 104. She called Mr.Delmas. In no time, he was down at the nurse's office. He told the gang to go sit in the hallway.

"I am calling the doctor. She is running a high fever." Said Ms. Perraudin as she grabbed the phone, and she dialed the hospital's number. She talked to them. She got off the phone.

"They want her there. She could have infection in her ankle."

"I will take her." Mr. Delmas said as he left the office. He walked up to the gang. Odd saw him coming, and he went up to Mr. Delmas.

"How is she?" Asked Odd.

"She is being transported to the hospital."

"Can we go too?" Asked Yumi.

"I usually don't do this, but yes you can."

"Thank you." Odd said.

"Let me get the van." (A/n: I don't know if the school has a van.)

The gang walked into Ms. Perraudin's office.

"How is she?" Asked Jeremy.

"She might have an infection in her ankle causing her to be sick."

"Mr.Delmas is waiting." Yumi said as she saw Mr.Delmas coming down the hallway. He entered the office

"The van is ready." He said as he headed to Laura. He picked her up and carried her out to the van. The gang followed, and they got in first. Mr. Delmas putted Laura in the back sit. Odd rested Laura's head on his lap. Ulrich sat in front, and Yumi, Jeremy, and Aelita sat in the very back sit. When they arrived at the hospital, a nurse and the doctor was waiting for them. Mr. Delmas picked up Laura and laid her on the bed. Doctor and the nurse rushed Laura's bed to the ICU unit. The gang waited for about two hours. The doctor showed up.

"How is she?" Mr. Delmas asked.

"She has infection in her ankle, but she is doing better."

"Can we see her?" Odd asked.

"Sure, but don't stay to long. She needs her rest." The doctor said.

"What room is she in?" Mr. Delmas asked.

"Follow me." The doctor replied. He led them to the room was in. She wasn't in the ICU unit anymore. Odd saw Laura lying on the bed. He ran up to her.

"Please, wake up, Laura." He begged. She opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" She asked. By now the gang and Mr. Delmas was standing next to her bed.

"At the hospital. You passed out." Yumi said.

"Well, I need to get to school. You don't need go to class today." Mr.Delmas said.

"Mr.Delmas, thank you." Laura said. Mr. Delmas walked out of the room.

"You know something. Today is Saturday. That means no school tomorrow." Yumi said.

"You are right. That means sleeping in." Ulrich said. Everyone laughed. Laura's laugh was quickly replaced with a yawn. Everyone saw that.

"We better let you get some rest." Aelita said.

"Would you be back tomorrow?" Laura asked.

"Of course, we will. Give us a call if you need anything." Jeremy replied. The gang left the room. Odd and Laura was the only two left.

"I am not leaving you here by yourself." Odd said.

"Thanks."

"Laura, I made a promise, and I will keep it."

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"I am going to stay up."

"Odd, I love you."

"I love you too, Laura." He said as he saw she yawned. Laura closed her eyes and seconds she was asleep. Odd held her hand. He notice that she was smiling. Odd got ready for a long night.

The gang was in Jeremy's room. Ulrich and Yumi were sitting on the bed. Aelita sat on the floor. Jeremy was in desk chair.

"Where is Odd?" Asked Yumi.

"He stayed with Laura." Jeremy replied.

"That is so sweet." Aelita stated.

"Odd had changed." Ulrich said.

"What do you mean?" Yumi asked.

"Remember when we had to yell at him because he was being goofy?"

"Yeah." Aelita said.

"Ever since Laura came, he wanted to protect her."

"You are right." Yumi said.

"Why did think XANA wants with Laura?" Asked Aelita.

"I don't know, but I was reading more on Franz Hopper, and it said that when he first started to work on Lyoko, he had a partner. His partner's name was Allan Stone." Jeremy stated.

"Is that Laura's last name?" Ulrich asked.

"Yes, it is." Jeremy replied.

"You think that he is her father?" Yumi asked.

"He might. He had a daughter, but it doesn't say what her name is." Jeremy replied.

"Let's ask Laura in the morning." Aelita said as she got up.

"Let's go to bed." Ulrich said as he got up. He helped Yumi up.

"See you in the morning." Jeremy said.

"See you in the morning, guys. Right after breakfast, we will go to see Laura." Yumi stated.

"Ok." They said together. The gang went to their dorms.

Laura woke up to see Odd resting his head next to hers. She sat up and looked around the room. Odd woke up.

"Good morning."

"Good morning to you too. How did you sleep?"

"Good. Here comes the doctor." Laura said as the doctor looked at her chart.

"Well Ms. Stone, your chart looks good. The infection is gone. You can go home later today." He said. He left the room. Odd and Laura smiled.

"That is what wanted to hear."

"I know, Odd. I don't like hospitals. I was in the room when I lost my parents."

"Let's tell the others."

"Tell us what?" Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremy said together.

Odd and Laura looked at each other with that should-you-or-I-should-tell. Laura gave him I-will-tell-them look.

"I am getting out of here later today." She exclaimed.

"That is great." Yumi said happily.

"That means we can throw a little party." Odd said.

"What were you talking about last night, Ulrich?" Yumi whispered in his ear.

"He back." Ulrich said.

"Who's back?" Laura asked.

"Nothing." Ulrich replied.

"Can I ask something, Laura?" Jeremy asked.

"Go for it." She replied.

"When I was going through Franz Hopper's diary, I found a page about his partner, Allan Stone. Do you know him?"

"Yes, he was my father. He died from a car crash. He worked a lot with Franz. I remember because when ever I was over there. I played with a girl that likes a lot like Aelita. When they die, I was supposed to live with them. That what it said in my parents' will, but Franz and his daughter disappeared, so I went to a foster home. " Laura said sadly.

"Laura, is there anything else you want to say?" Yumi asked.

"Franz's daughter's name was Aelita. Aelita and I were always transported to a place once in while. We met a person. He never gave us his name, but he gave me a mark on back of my neck, and he putted one on Aelita too. When our parents finally transported us back, I was rushed to the hospital. I stayed there for about a week. On our way home, our car was hit by another car. No one was in the other car. My parents were rushed to the hospital, but when we got there, they die." Laura said as she looked out of the window.

"Could all those nightmares could link you to XANA?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know." Laura said.

"Do you still have the mark?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah."

"Can we see it?" Odd asked. Laura moved her hair. The gang were shocked. It was XANA's mark.

"XANA is link to you, Laura." Odd said finally.

"Sorry for not telling you sooner." Laura said.

"It is ok." Odd said as he touched Laura's arm. She turned to him. She started to cry. Odd putted his arms around Laura. He pulled her to him. She cried into his shoulder.

"We now know more about Allan Stone, Franz Hopper, Lyoko, and XANA." Aelita said as she putted her hand on Laura's shoulder.

"It is ok." Odd said.

"I shouldn't ask about it." Jeremy said.

"I am glad you did. It was hurting me that I couldn't tell you all sooner." Laura said as she started to wipe the tears away.

"You not upset." Yumi asked.

"No. I am relief now knowing that is off my chest." Laura said. Mr.Delmas showed up. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Laura, are you ready?" He asked.

"Let me get dress." Laura said. Everyone left the room while a nurse helped Laura change. Laura got her crutches and met the gang out in the hallway. The doctor showed up. He handed Mr. Delmas all the papers.

"Mr. Delmas, can I walk back to school?" Laura asked.

"If it is ok with the doctor, it is ok with me." He replied.

"What do you say, doctor?" Odd asked.

"It will do her some good if she excised it once in a while. I don't see why not. Just be careful." The doctor said as he went to front desk.

"I will see you back at school." Mr.Delmas said. He left the gang. The gang walked out of the hospital. They went to the woods.

"XANA has been quite." Ulrich said.

"Yeah. Too quite." Aelita said.

"I am doing as scan on Lyoko." Jeremy said as he pulled his laptop out. Laura sat on the bench. Odd joined her.

"No activate towers." Jeremy said.

"I don't like this feeling." Laura said. They heard a scream. They turned around to see Sissy running to them.

"What's the matter, Sissy?" Ulrich asked.

"It is Herve. He is acting strange. Here he comes." Sissy said as she stood by Yumi.

"Odd, get Laura out of here." Yumi said. Herve came with his gang.

"Well, well, we meet again." He said as his gang surrounded the Lyoko gang.

"What do you want, Herve?" Ulrich asked. The Lyoko gang got ready to fight.

"Laura, of course. Now she is injured, she can't get away."

"You are not getting her." Odd yelled at Herve.

"That won't be a problem." He said laughing. Laura screamed. Odd turned to see William holding Laura.

"Let her go." Odd yelled at William.

"No. Thanks Herve for giving me to her." William said as he started to walked away.

"She is mine. Let me have her." Herve yelled.

"We were in this together before you backstabbed me."

"Well you started to lie to us."

"Well, we both knew that you will try to take her."

"How about you? You would do the same thing."

"Yes, I would, but she should be mine." William said. Herve punched William in the face. William let go Laura. Odd rushed up to her. He helped Laura up.

"Laura, get on my back." Odd said. Laura did what he told her to do. Once she was on his back, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy fought their way out. Odd ran with Laura on his back. Sissy had Laura's crutches in her hands. She followed them back to school. Odd putted Laura down on the bench.

"What do we do?" Sissy asked.

"Sissy, get your father, and we will call the cops." Jeremy said. Yumi dialed the police station. She told them there were to boys fighting in the woods, and they just tried to kidnap her friend. Sissy came back with her father. The gang told him about everything from the kidnapping.

"Thanks for telling me. Why didn't you tell early, and where are the notes?" He asked.

"Whoever wrote the notes said if Laura told you, she would die." Odd said.

"Well the police will take it from here, so all of this was because of William and Herve?" Mr.Delmas asked.

"Yes, sir." Laura replied.

"Why?"

"They are both in love with her." Ulrich said.

"Well, don't worry about it. They won't be bothering you all anymore. They will be out of this school. They won't be going here anymore. I am going to call their parents now." Mr. Delmas left.

"Laura will be safe now." Ulrich said.

"From William and Herve, but not XANA." Odd said.

"Let's not worry about it now. I am hungry. Let's go get some dinner." Laura said. The gang walked in to the lunch room. They got their food and sat down at their table. They ate until they heard noises outside. They got up and headed outside to she what all the noise was about. They saw William and Herve fighting with the police. The police were winning.

"That's what they get for kidnapping Laura." Odd said as he putted on arm around Laura's waist. The gang watched. Little did know that they were still be watch by the last stranger.

"William and Herve got what was coming to them. Now it is my turned. Laura will be mine." He laughed.

(Author's Note: Sorry about this chapter being so long. Please keep on guessing who the last stranger is. XANA will strike again, too. PLEASE NO FLAMES!)


	7. Chapter 7 Here We Go Again

Angels Watching Over Us

By: Demongirldog

Chapter 7-Here we go again

Flashback-

XANA made a new monster, and he took Jim over. Jim shocked the gang and took Laura to the factory. With XANA's help (again), Jim transported Laura to sector five. Laura woke up to see she was surrounded by creepers. She shot on its head. She ran to the next room. Meanwhile, Yumi, Odd, and Aelita were being transported to Lyoko. Jeremy typed the code in for the transporter to take them to sector. Laura saw her nightmare come true. It looked like a human with no face, and it had whips for arms. Jeremy told Laura to hit the key on the wall to stop the timer. Laura climbed and hit it with only one second to spare. Odd, Yumi, and Aelita showed up. Odd gave Laura a hug when he got to her. The monster started to attack them. Yumi pushed Aelita out of the way. Odd grabbed Laura and climbed higher. Odd putted Laura on the ground. Laura got her bow and arrow ready. She shot at the monster, and she hit it one arm off. She noticed that it was going to hit Odd. She ran and pushes out of the way. She was on the floor holding her side. She was in pain.

"No. LAURA!" Jeremy yelled. The gang ran up to her. Odd grabbed her, and they left to the transporter. Jeremy typed the code in, and the gang was transported to the forest sector. Jeremy had the overwing and the overboard ready. Yumi and Aelita jumped on the overwing.

"Jeremy, can you bring Laura back?" Asked Odd.

"Here I go." Jeremy said as he typed on the keys. He ran down to the scanners. He saw Laura lying on the floor. He grabbed Laura, and he putted her on his back. He ran up to the computer.

"Did it work?"

"Yes Odd. She is with me now. She is out cold, but she is here."

"Good. I will go help Yumi and Aelita." Odd said as he jumped on the overboard. He got there just when Aelita went in to the tower. Aelita typed the code in.

"Aelita."

"Code"

"Lyoko"

"Tower deactivated Jeremy." She said.

"Ok, I am bring you back now." Jeremy replied. In no time, Odd, Yumi, and Aelita were running up to the computer room. They saw Laura lying against the wall. Odd walked up to Laura. He saw she was sweaty. He felt her forehead.

"Jeremy, Laura is burning up." Odd said. Jeremy ran up to Odd and Laura. He felt Laura's forehead, and she was running a fever.

"Let's get her back to school." Jeremy said as he helped Odd putted Laura on Odd's back. Yumi's cell went off. It was Ulrich.

"Hi Ulrich. Where are you?" She asked.

"At school, I led Jim there. How is everything?"

"There is a new monster. It looks like a human with no face. Its arms are long whips, Laura shot one of its arms off, but it went after Odd. Laura pushed Odd out of the way. Jeremy got us out of the sector five just in time. Jeremy brought Laura back after Aelita and I went to the tower. Laura is burning up."

"What is wrong with her?"

"We don't know, but we will meet you in the park."

"Ok. I will be waiting." He said as he hanged up his cell. The gang took Laura to Ms. Perraudin's office. Mr.Delmas took Laura the hospital. Laura had an infection in her ankle. The gang and Mr.Delmas waited for two hours. Then the doctor said thee was an infection that was causing Laura to be sick. He told the gang that it is ok to see her. They entered the room Laura was in. Odd rushed up to the bed.

"Please, wake up, Laura." He begged. She opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" She asked. By now the gang and Mr. Delmas was standing next to her bed.

"At the hospital. You passed out." Yumi said.

"Well, I need to get to school. You don't need go to class today." Mr.Delmas said.

"Mr.Delmas, thank you." Laura said. Mr. Delmas walked out of the room.

"You know something. Today is Saturday. That means no school tomorrow." Yumi said.

"You are right. That means sleeping in." Ulrich said. Everyone laughed. Laura's laugh was quickly replaced with a yawn. Everyone saw that.

"We better let you get some rest." Aelita said.

"Would you be back tomorrow?" Laura asked.

"Of course, we will. Give us a call if you need anything." Jeremy replied. The gang left the room. Odd and Laura was the only two left.

"I am not leaving you here by yourself." Odd said.

"Thanks."

"Laura, I made a promise, and I will keep it."

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"I am going to stay up."

"Odd, I love you."

"I love you too, Laura." He said as he saw she yawned. Laura closed her eyes and seconds she was asleep. Odd held her hand. He noticed that she was smiling. Odd got ready for a long night. They gang was in Jeremy's room, talking about XANA and Odd. Jeremy told the gang about his find in Franz Hopper's diary. He found out that Franz had a partner named Allan Stone. Everyone went to bed. Laura woke up to see Odd resting his head next to hers. She sat up and looked around the room. Odd woke up.

"Good morning."

"Good morning to you too. How did you sleep?"

"Good. Here comes the doctor." Laura said as the doctor looked at her chart.

"Well Ms. Stone, your chart looks good. The infection is gone. You can go home later today." He said. He left the room. Odd and Laura smiled.

"That is what wanted to hear."

"I know, Odd. I don't like hospitals. I was in the room when I lost my parents."

"Let's tell the others."

"Tell us what?" Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremy said together.

Odd and Laura looked at each other with that should-you-or-I-should-tell. Laura gave him I-will-tell-them look.

"I am getting out of here later today." She exclaimed.

"That is great." Yumi said happily.

"That means we can throw a little party." Odd said.

"What were you talking about last night, Ulrich?" Yumi whispered in his ear.

"He back." Ulrich said.

"Who's back?" Laura asked.

"Nothing." Ulrich replied.

"Can I ask something, Laura?" Jeremy asked.

"Go for it." She replied.

"When I was going through Franz Hopper's diary, I found a page about his partner, Allan Stone. Do you know him?"

"Yes, he was my father. He died from a car crash. He worked a lot with Franz. I remember because when ever I was over there. I played with a girl that likes a lot like Aelita. When my parents die, I was supposed to live with them. That what it said in my parents' will, but Franz and his daughter disappeared, so I went to a foster home. " Laura said sadly.

"Laura, is there anything else you want to say?" Yumi asked.

"Franz's daughter's name was Aelita. Aelita and I were always transported to a place once in while. We met a person. He never gave us his name, but he gave me a mark on back of my neck, and he putted one on Aelita too. When our parents finally transported us back, I was rushed to the hospital. I stayed there for about a week. On our way home, our car was hit by another car. No one was in the other car. My parents were rushed to the hospital, but when we got there, they die." Laura said as she looked out of the window.

"Could all those nightmares could link you to XANA?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know." Laura said.

"Do you still have the mark?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah."

"Can we see it?" Odd asked. Laura moved her hair. The gang was shocked. It was XANA's mark.

"XANA is link to you, Laura." Odd said finally.

"Sorry for not telling you sooner." Laura said.

"It is ok." Odd said as he touched Laura's arm. She turned to him. She started to cry. Odd putted his arms around Laura. He pulled her to him. She cried into his shoulder.

"We now know more about Allan Stone, Franz Hopper, Lyoko, and XANA." Aelita said as she putted her hand on Laura's shoulder.

"It is ok." Odd said.

"I shouldn't ask about it." Jeremy said.

"I am glad you did. It was hurting me that I couldn't tell you all sooner." Laura said as she started to wipe the tears away.

"You not upset." Yumi asked.

"No. I am relief now knowing that is off my chest." Laura said. Mr.Delmas showed up. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Laura, are you ready?" He asked.

"Let me get dress." Laura said. Everyone left the room while a nurse helped Laura change. Laura got her crutches and met the gang out in the hallway. The doctor showed up. He handed Mr. Delmas all the papers.

"Mr. Delmas, can I walk back to school?" Laura asked.

"If it is ok with the doctor, it is ok with me." He replied.

"What do you say, doctor?" Odd asked.

"It will do her some good if she excised it once in a while. I don't see why not. Just be careful." The doctor said as he went to front desk.

"I will see you back at school." Mr.Delmas said. He left the gang. The gang walked out of the hospital. They went to the woods.

"XANA has been quite." Ulrich said.

"Yeah. Too quite." Aelita said.

"I am doing as scan on Lyoko." Jeremy said as he pulled his laptop out. Laura sat on the bench. Odd joined her.

"No activate towers." Jeremy said.

"I don't like this feeling." Laura said. They heard a scream. They turned around to see Sissy running to them.

"What's the matter, Sissy?" Ulrich asked.

"It is Herve. He is acting strange. Here he comes." Sissy said as she stood by Yumi.

"Odd, get Laura out of here." Yumi said. Herve came with his gang.

"Well, well, we meet again." He said as his gang surrounded the Lyoko gang.

"What do you want, Herve?" Ulrich asked. The Lyoko gang got ready to fight.

"Laura, of course. Now she is injured, she can't get away."

"You are not getting her." Odd yelled at Herve.

"That won't be a problem." He said laughing. Laura screamed. Odd turned to see William holding Laura.

"Let her go." Odd yelled at William.

"No. Thanks Herve for giving me to her." William said as he started to walked away.

"She is mine. Let me have her." Herve yelled.

"We were in this together before you backstabbed me."

"Well you started to lie to us."

"Well, we both knew that you will try to take her."

"How about you? You would do the same thing."

"Yes, I would, but she should be mine." William said. Herve punched William in the face. William let go Laura. Odd rushed up to her. He helped Laura up.

"Laura, get on my back." Odd said. Laura did what he told her to do. Once she was on his back, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy fought their way out. Odd ran with Laura on his back. Sissy had Laura's crutches in her hands. She followed them back to school. Odd putted Laura down on the bench.

"What do we do?" Sissy asked.

"Sissy, get your father, and we will call the cops." Jeremy said. Yumi dialed the police station. She told them there were to boys fighting in the woods, and they just tried to kidnap her friend. Sissy came back with her father. The gang told him about everything from the kidnapping.

"Thanks for telling me. Why didn't you tell early, and where are the notes?" He asked.

"Whoever wrote the notes said if Laura told you, she would die." Odd said.

"Well the police will take it from here, so all of this was because of William and Herve?" Mr.Delmas asked.

"Yes, sir." Laura replied.

"Why?"

"They are both in love with her." Ulrich said.

"Well, don't worry about it. They won't be bothering you all anymore. They will be out of this school. They won't be going here anymore. I am going to call their parents now." Mr. Delmas left.

"Laura will be safe now." Ulrich said.

" She will be safe from William and Herve, but not XANA." Odd said.

"Let's not worry about it now. I am hungry. Let's go get some dinner." Laura said. The gang walked in to the lunch room. They got their food and sat down at their table. They ate until they heard noises outside. They got up and headed outside to she what all the noise was about. They saw William and Herve fighting with the police. The police were winning.

"That's what they get for kidnapping Laura." Odd said as he putted on arm around Laura's waist. The gang watched. Little did know that they were still be watch by the last stranger.

"William and Herve got what was coming to them. Now it is my turned. Laura will be mine." He laughed.

End of Flashback

Two weeks had past. Laura's ankle had healed enough for her to do some excises. There were no new XANA's attacks. The gang was getting worry.

"No XANA for two weeks. Something is wrong." Laura said as she walked around the gym Aelita. She wasn't allowed to run yet.

"I know. It is making me worry. Laura, can I see the mark on back your neck?"

"I don't mind. Here." Laura removed her hair.

"Laura, can I show you something?"

"Go a head."

"I will do after class."

"Ok." Laura said. Odd ran up to her.

"What you are doing?" He asked as she jogged next to them.

"Just talking."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you, too." Laura replied. Odd gave her a fast kiss.

"Odd, you know kissing until after class."

"I know, but I had to." He said as he started to run off.

"You know is in love with you."

"I know." Laura said. Then Odd came behind them. He picked up Laura and swing her around. He putted her down and ran.

"Odd, GET BACK HERE NOW!" Laura yelled. Ulrich jogged up to the girls.

"What did he do?" He asked.

"First he kissed me, and then he picked me up, and swing me around."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah for now." Laura said. Odd sneaked right behind Ulrich, and he mess up Ulrich's hair.

"Odd, your dead." Ulrich said as he chased Odd.

"Boys." Thought Laura and Aelita.

"Time to change." Aelita said as she looked at her watch. The girls went into the girls' locker room.

"So what did you want to show me?"

"This." Aelita said as she removed her shirt. It was the mark of XANA. Laura turned pale.

"You mean."

"Yep. I was the little girl you use to hang with. Our father transported us to Lyoko when we were younger where we met XANA, but he isn't the XANA you and I knew. With my memories, he got stronger. When I saw you, I knew who you were, but I didn't say anything until I knew for sure. When dad found out that your parents die, he was getting ready for you to come, but the government chased us. Dad told me to follow him to the factory. Dad and I were transported to Lyoko. I lost my memories. XANA took them. A few years later, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremy activated Lyoko. That is how we met, and this whole thing began." Laura just looked shock. She shook her head a few times. Then she smiled.

"Thanks Aelita for telling me. I thought you two were gone forever. Now I know." Laura said as she hugged Aelita.

"Should I tell the others?"

"We will tell them together."

"Ok. Thanks goodness that this is our last class for the day."

"Yeah. Let's hurry. The gang is waiting." Laura said. Aelita and Laura got dress and headed out to the bench.

"It looks like we are the first ones."

"Let's sit down."

"Ok." The girls sat on the bench. Odd thought it will a joke if he could scare Laura. He sneaked right behind her. He putted his hand on her shoulder, and he was just about to pick her up, she flipped him over her shoulder. He landed on the ground hard. The girls began to laugh.

"Serves you right to sneak up on me." Laura said as she tried to control her laughing. She reached her hand out, and Odd grabbed it. The rest of the gang showed up. Laura and Aelita were still laughing.

"What is so funny?" Yumi asked.

"Odd went to scare Laura, and she flipped him over her shoulder." Aelita stated as she control.

"You flipped Odd?" Ulrich asked.

"Yep. Now he should learned his lesson." Laura said as she finally stopped laughing.

"Ouch. I didn't know that you would do something like that." Odd wined. Laura moved over, so Odd could sit down. Laura putted her head on his should.

"Where did you learn that?" Jeremy asked.

"I took martial arts when I was younger. I am a black belt." Laura said. She looked up at Odd. Odd looked at something.

"What is the matter?" Laura asked.

"Something is over there. Wait here and I will check it out." He said as he got up. He left.

"I am going with him." Ulrich said as he started to follow Odd. The rest of the gang followed. They saw Odd laying on the ground. Laura ran up to him. She kneeled next to him.

"Odd, wake up." Laura said as she began to cry. Odd didn't open his eyes. Jeremy went to feel a palse.

"Someone go get Mr.Delmas." Jeremy yelled. Aelita ran to Mr.Delmas.

"What the matter with him?" Laura asked.

"I don't know." Jeremy replied. Mr.Delmas and Aelita ran up.

"What happen?" Mr.Delmas asked.

"Odd saw something, and he went to check it out. We followed him just a few minutes later, and we found him like this." Laura explained.

"I call the hospital." Mr.Delmas said as he reached for his cell. Odd was transported to the hospital. The gang followed with Mr.Delmas in the school's van. Laura went with Odd. The gang got to the hospital, and they waited. Laura was sitting in the corner with her head in her knees. Aelita walked up next to her. She sat next to Laura. Aelita putted her arm around Laura's shoulder. Laura looked up at her with tears in her eyes. Aelita pulled Laura closer to her.

"I hate waiting." Ulrich said.

"I know. Poor Laura. She is really upset." Yumi said as she looked at Laura. Laura looked up at Aelita.

"Should we tell them now?" Laura asked.

"Yeah."

"Tell us what?" Jeremy asked as he looked up from his computer.

"The mark that is on Laura's neck, I have one too. Sorry for not telling you all sooner, but I just thought it was a birthmark, but when Laura showed hers, I knew it wasn't a birthmark. I was that little girl Laura talked about." Aelita explained.

"I freed you from XANA, so how you can still be linked to him?" Jeremy asked.

"She is not linked to him anymore, but I am. When you found her memories, her link to XANA was broken, but not mine." Laura stated.

"So XANA is after you now?" Yumi asked.

"Yep. When he gave me the mark, he linked me to him. All the nightmares, dreams, and meeting you all were from him. I guess I was running from him, and he didn't like it, so he gave me bad luck. My parents, my friends, and my life were just away for him to get me back here. That's the reason he attacked before you could shut down Lyoko."

"How do you know all about this?" Yumi asked.

"In my dreams." Laura replied. The doctor walked out.

"How is he?" Mr.Delmas asked.

"He must hit head on something because all of his tests say he is normal." The Doctor said.

"Can we see him?" Laura asked.

"Sure. Talk to him. He might wake up. Follow me." The doctor said. The gang and Mr. Delmas followed him to the room Odd was in. Laura ran up to his bed.

"Odd, it is me, Laura. Please wake up." Laura started to cry.

"Odd, we are all here for you." Aelita said.

"I am staying here with Odd. He did it for me." Laura stated.

"Laura, we have to go now, but we will be here tomorrow." Jeremy said. Laura said nothing.

"Please take care of yourself." Aelita said as she left the room. Laura sat by Odd's bed. She held his hand.

"Odd, I am sorry for flipping you." She said. Odd didn't wake up. Laura got ready for a long night.

The gang was in Jeremy's room talking.

"Poor, Laura. She is so worry about Odd. I hope he will wake up." Yumi said.

"I wish that Odd will come in this right now with Laura." Aelita said. All the sudden the real Odd walked up.

"Hi, guys. What is up?" Odd said.

"How did do get out of the hospital?" Jeremy asked.

"I was in no hospital. I was taking a test for Mrs. Hertz. Why?"

"Laura and I met you outside at the bench. You saw something and went to look at it. Ulrich went to find you, and we found you on the ground. You were transported to the hospital." Aelita explained.

"XANA is at it again." Ulrich said.

"I am checking the scan now. There are two activate towers. One in the polar and forest sectors." Jeremy said.

"That means Laura is in trouble." Odd said. The gang ran to the hospital.

Laura noticed that that wasn't Odd at all. It was XANA's trick. The fake Odd grabbed Laura and headed to the factory. The real Odd saw the fake Odd carrying Laura. Laura looked shocked. Two Odds.

"Let her go XANA." The real Odd yelled. The fake Odd just stood there. Laura saw her chance, and she hit the fake Odd in the ribs. He dropped her. She got up and started to run to the gang. The fake Odd started to chase Laura. Ulrich ran up and kicked the fake Odd in the head. Laura ran up into the real Odd's arms. He hugged her. They ran to the factory. The fake Odd followed them. They arrive at the factory. When they were in the elevator, Laura spoke.

"I am going fight with the fake Odd." Laura said.

"Not without us." Ulrich said.

"First, we should deactivate the towers. Laura, Yumi, and Aelita, you go to Lyoko. Odd and Ulrich will fight the fake Odd." Jeremy said as he walked to the supercomputer.

"Ok, that sounds like a plan. Let's go." Ulrich said. Odd and Ulrich went fight the fake Odd. Jeremy transported the girls to the polar sector first. Jeremy had the overboard and the overwing ready for the girls.

"The tower is just Northwest from you." Jeremy said.

"Ok." Yumi said as she and Aelita jumped on the overwing. Laura jumped on the overboard. Aelita entered the tower. She typed the code in.

"Aelita"

"Code"

"Lyoko"

"Tower deactivated, Jeremy. We are heading to the next one." Aelita said as she left the tower. She jumped on the overwing again.

"Don't have to. XANA just deactivated for us. Where is Laura?" Jeremy asked.

"She was just behind us. Can you see her on your screen?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah. She is in the forest sector. I don't know how she got there. The overboard is there with her, but she is surround by monsters."

"We are on our way." Yumi said.

"I see her. She is fighting." Aelita said.

"I am going to bring you all back." Jeremy said as he typed the code in. Ulrich and Odd was waiting down in the scanner room. Yumi first came out. Then Aelita came out of the scanner. Odd waited for Laura to come. Laura came of the scanner. She started to fall. Odd caught her.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. I am just weak from fighting." She replied.

"I am doing a return to the past." Jeremy said. He typed the code in. A white light surround the gang. They found themselves at gym class again. Odd did everything again. Aelita and Laura walked out of the girls' locker room and went to the bench. Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremy walked up.

"Odd is taking a test." Ulrich said.

"I know. I am going for a walk by myself. If Odd shows up, tell him I went for a walk, and I will be back before dinner." Laura said as she left the bench. She headed for the park.

"Laura is acting strange." Yumi said.

"She is having a hard time. She is trying to take everything." Aelita said. Odd showed up.

"Where is Laura?" He asked.

"She went for a walk. She said not to worry because she will be back before dinner." Yumi said.

"I overheard Nicolas talking to this boy. They were talking about Laura. I must go find her. Which way did she go?" Odd asked.

"She went to the park." Ulrich said. Odd started to run.

"She might be in trouble, and I am the only one to keep her save." Odd thought as he ran faster.

Laura was sitting on the lowest branch of a tree. She had her eyes close. She let one of her legs hanged past the branch. She was thinking about everything.

"I miss my parents. XANA is going to pay for killing them. He wants me. He doesn't want my memory, he wants me for something else. I am the only one can stop him now. At least I met some friends. They will protect me. I love Odd with everything in the world, and if I ever lost him, I won't know what to do. He is my life. Maybe all those dreams were from my parent? Maybe they were trying let me see in the future? I don't know." Laura thought. She didn't notice that Odd was right below her. He climbed the branch next to her.

"What are you doing?" He asked. He made Laura jump. She almost fell out of the tree, but Odd caught her.

"Odd, you brat."

"Thank you. What are you doing up here?"

"I was thinking."

"About what?"

"My parents, XANA, and you."

"Tell me."

"Aelita has the mark of XANA too. She remembers everything."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, about the dreams. I starting to believe that my parents are trying to let me to see the future. I am scare Odd. I don't want to loose you or the gang."

"Don't worry, you won't loose us, and about the dreams, don't worry. Everything has its own way to turn out. You will see."

"Thanks Odd. What about XANA?"

"If he hurts one little hair on your head, he will be dealing with me." Odd said this and Laura smiled.

"Thanks Odd. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Let's get back before the others worry." Odd said as he jumped out of the tree. Laura slipped and almost fell out of the tree when Odd caught her.

"Thanks." Laura said before Odd kissed her. Behind a tree, the stranger was watching.

"They are alone. Here is my chance." He said. He putted his mask on.

"Who's that?" Laura asked.

"I don't know, but he is coming this way."

"Who are you?" Laura yelled at the stranger.

"Give me Laura, and no one will get hurt." The stranger said as he pulled a gun out of his jacket.

"Odd, please be care. He has a gun." Laura whispered in Odd's ear.

"I am not going to tell you again. Let me have Laura, and no one will get hurt." He said again walking closer to Laura and Odd.

"NEVER!" Odd yelled. The stranger fired the gun. Odd felt something entered his shoulder. He fell on the ground. Laura kneeled next to him. She started to cry.

"You will pay for that."

"He got what was coming to him. Let's go." The stranger said as he grabbed Laura's arm. His mask fell off. He dragged her to the Hemitage. When they got to Hemitage, the stranger took Laura to the master bedroom. He throw a towel at her.

"Here is a towel, there is everything in the bathroom. In the closet are some dressed. Get dress. I will be back in three hours. There is a suit case in the closet, so pack. We are leaving this area." The stranger said. Laura headed for the bathroom.

Meanwhile, the gang was looking for Odd and Laura. They found Odd on the ground. H e was bleeding from the shoulder. He saw the gang running up to him.

"Odd, are you ok?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah. A stranger came and shot me. He took Laura. He lost his mask. I didn't get a really good look, but he look like…. (A/n: Sorry about cutting it off there.)

Laura got out of the shower. She looked at the dresses. She saw a dark, purple dress. She got dress and went to the bathroom to washed the blood off her uniform. She notice that her cell was in her pocket. She went to get it. She flipped it over to find the battery was still there. She started to dial Odd's cell.

Odd heard his cell go off. Jeremy was wrapping Odd arm. The bullet just cut the skin. Odd answer his cell.

"Hello?"

"Odd, is that you?"

"Laura?"

"I am so glad that you are ok."

"The bullet missed my arm. It only left a scratch. Where are you?"

"At the Hemitage, but I won't be there for long. In two hours, the guy told me that we will be leaving."

"We are coming."

"Good. I don't want to leave."

"Don't worry. We will have the police."

"Good. He is coming. I will talk to you later." Laura said before she hanged up. She hided her cell in her pocket again.

"Well, we are staying here for the night." The stranger said.

"Well, you are, but I am not."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know who you are. Nicolas."

"How did you find out?"

"You lost your mask when you grabbed me." Laura said. Nicolas was shocked.

"So what! Odd is dead now and there is not anyone to safe you."

"Oh yes there is."

"I would like to see."

"Look behind you, Nick." Odd said. Nicolas turned around to see the gang, Mr.Delmas and police standing there.

"How did you find us?" Nicolas asked. Laura pulled out her cell.

"Cell phones are one of the greatest things made." Laura said as she waved he cell. Nicolas pulled out his gun and pointed at Laura. Laura kicked out of his hands. The police arrested Nicolas, and they took him away. Odd went up to Laura. He hugged her for a long time. Odd finally let go of Laura.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, now you all are here." Laura replied.

"Laura, what do you want to do? Do you want to transfer schools?" Mr.Delmas asked.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't. I am happy at Kadic." Laura said.

"Ok. See when you get back to school." Mr.Delmas said as he left the room. The gang walked up to Laura. They hugged her. She smiled at all of them. They walked out of the Hemitage. Odd had his arm wrapped around Laura's waist. They looked at the stars. They headed back to school, but they didn't that the final battle with XANA was coming up. XANA was getting ready for the last attack. Laura could feel XANA growing in power.

"XANA is going to attack soon, and we are not ready." Laura whispered in Odd's ear.

"What are you talking about, Laura?" He said.

"I can feel XANA growing in power."

"Hey, Laura! What is the problem?" Yumi asked.

"XANA is getting ready to attack. He is gaining power. I can feel it." Laura said.

"What do we need to get ready?" Jeremy asked.

"I think I know how we can be XANA, but we need to be in our Lyoko forms." Laura said to Jeremy.

"How do we do that?" He asked.

"My father hides a program in my favorite pillow, and it might be the key to get rid of XANA once and for all." Laura said.

"Let's go get it, and kick XANA's butt for the last time." Yumi said. She putted her hand in the middle.

"Then we can relax and forget him forever." Aelita said as she putted her hand on top of Yumi's.

"No more going into the past, and living the day over again." Ulrich said as he putted his hand on top of Yumi's and Aelita's.

"We maybe free Franz, too." Jeremy said. He putted his hand on top of the rest of the gangs'.

"We will finally can have fun, knowing that XANA is not attacking anymore." Odd said as he putted on Jeremy's.

"Together, we will get rid of XANA, and we will save the Earth." Laura said as she putted her hand on top of all the gangs'.

"TOGETHER, WE WILL WIN!" They yelled as they putted their hands in the air. They walked back to school. Little did they know that XANA was using the supercomputer to free himself.

(Author's note: Sorry for another long chapter, but I hope you like this. Thanks to those for reviewing.)


	8. Chapter 8 Franz Hopper Found

Angels Watching Over Us

By: Demongirldog

Chapter 8- Franz Hopper Found

Flashback-

Aelita told Laura her past. XANA made a fake Odd. The girls went to Lyoko to deactivate the two towers. XANA lost control of the tower in the forest sector. The fake Odd disappeared. Jeremy returned them to the past. After school, Laura went for a walk in the park. She climbed on a low branch. She closed her eyes, and she started thinking. Odd met the gang at the bench. He asked where Laura went. Yumi told him that she went for a walk in the park. Odd told the gang that he overheard Nicolas talking to a boy.

"She might be in trouble, and I am the only one who can save her." He thought. Odd found Laura in the tree. He climbed up, and he sat on the branch that was next to her.

"What are you doing?" He asked. He made Laura jumped. She almost fell out of the tree, but Odd caught her.

"Odd, you brat."

"Thank you. What are you doing up here?"

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"My parents, XANA, and you."

"Tell me."

"Aelita has the mark too, but she is linked to XANA.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, about the dreams. I am starting to believe that my parents are trying to let me see into the future. I am scare, Odd. I don't want to loose you or the gang.

"Don't worry, you won't loose us, and about the dreams, don't worry. Everything has its own way to turn out. You will see."

"Thanks Odd. What about XANA?"

"If he hurts one little hair on your head, he will be dealing with me." Odd said this and Laura smiled.

"Thanks Odd. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Let's get back before the others worry." Odd said as he jumped out of the tree. Laura slipped and almost fell out of the tree when Odd caught her.

"Thanks." Laura said before Odd kissed her. Behind a tree, the stranger was watching.

"They are alone. Here is my chance." He said. He putted his mask on.

"Who's that?" Laura asked.

"I don't know, but he is coming this way."

"Who are you?" Laura yelled at the stranger.

"Give me Laura, and no one will get hurt." The stranger said as he pulled a gun out of his jacket.

"Odd, please be care. He has a gun." Laura whispered in Odd's ear.

"I am not going to tell you again. Let me have Laura, and no one will get hurt." He said again walking closer to Laura and Odd.

"NEVER!" Odd yelled. The stranger fired the gun. Odd felt something entered his shoulder. He fell on the ground. Laura kneeled next to him. She started to cry.

"You will pay for that."

"He got what was coming to him. Let's go." The stranger said as he grabbed Laura's arm. His mask fell off. He dragged her to the Hemitage. When they got to Hemitage, the stranger took Laura to the master bedroom. He throw a towel at her.

"Here is a towel, there is everything in the bathroom. In the closet are some dressed. Get dress. I will be back in three hours. There is a suit case in the closet, so pack. We are leaving this area." The stranger said. Laura headed for the bathroom.

Meanwhile, the gang was looking for Odd and Laura. They found Odd on the ground. H e was bleeding from the shoulder. He saw the gang running up to him.

"Odd, are you ok?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah. A stranger came and shot me. He took Laura. He lost his mask. I didn't get a really good look, but he look like…. (A/n: Sorry about cutting it off there.)

Laura got out of the shower. She looked at the dresses. She saw a dark, purple dress. She got dress and went to the bathroom to washed the blood off her uniform. She notice that her cell was in her pocket. She went to get it. She flipped it over to find the battery was still there. She started to dial Odd's cell.

Odd heard his cell go off. Jeremy was wrapping Odd arm. The bullet just cut the skin. Odd answer his cell.

"Hello?"

"Odd, is that you?"

"Laura?"

"I am so glad that you are ok."

"The bullet missed my arm. It only left a scratch. Where are you?"

"At the Hemitage, but I won't be there for long. In two hours, the guy told me that we will be leaving."

"We are coming."

"Good. I don't want to leave."

"Don't worry. We will have the police."

"Good. He is coming. I will talk to you later." Laura said before she hanged up. She hided her cell in her pocket again.

"Well, we are staying here for the night." The stranger said.

"Well, you are, but I am not."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know who you are. Nicolas."

"How did you find out?"

"You lost your mask when you grabbed me." Laura said. Nicolas was shocked.

"So what! Odd is dead now and there is not anyone to safe you."

"Oh yes there is."

"I would like to see."

"Look behind you, Nick." Odd said. Nicolas turned around to see the gang, Mr.Delmas and police standing there.

"How did you find us?" Nicolas asked. Laura pulled out her cell.

"Cell phones are one of the greatest things made." Laura said as she waved he cell. Nicolas pulled out his gun and pointed at Laura. Laura kicked out of his hands. The police arrested Nicolas, and they took him away. Odd went up to Laura. He hugged her for a long time. Odd finally let go of Laura.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, now you all are here." Laura replied.

"Laura, what do you want to do? Do you want to transfer schools?" Mr.Delmas asked.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't. I am happy at Kadic." Laura said.

"Ok. See when you get back to school." Mr.Delmas said as he left the room. The gang walked up to Laura. They hugged her. She smiled at all of them. They walked out of the Hemitage. Odd had his arm wrapped around Laura's waist. They looked at the stars. They headed back to school, but they didn't that the final battle with XANA was coming up. XANA was getting ready for the last attack. Laura could feel XANA growing in power.

"XANA is going to attack soon, and we are not ready." Laura whispered in Odd's ear.

"What are you talking about, Laura?" He said.

"I can feel XANA growing in power."

"Hey, Laura! What is the problem?" Yumi asked.

"XANA is getting ready to attack. He is gaining power. I can feel it." Laura said.

"What do we need to get ready?" Jeremy asked.

"I think I know how we can be XANA, but we need to be in our Lyoko forms." Laura said to Jeremy.

"How do we do that?" He asked.

"My father hides a program in my favorite pillow, and it might be the key to get rid of XANA once and for all." Laura said.

"Let's go get it, and kick XANA's butt for the last time." Yumi said. She putted her hand in the middle.

"Then we can relax and forget him forever." Aelita said as she putted her hand on top of Yumi's.

"No more going into the past, and living the day over again." Ulrich said as he putted his hand on top of Yumi's and Aelita's.

"We maybe free Franz, too." Jeremy said. He putted his hand on top of the rest of the gangs'.

"We will finally can have fun, knowing that XANA is not attacking anymore." Odd said as he putted on Jeremy's.

"Together, we will get rid of XANA, and we will save the Earth." Laura said as she putted her hand on top of all the gangs'.

"TOGETHER, WE WILL WIN!" They yelled as they putted their hands in the air. They walked back to school. Little did they know that XANA was using the supercomputer to free himself.

End of Flashback

The gang went to bed. Tomorrow they would go to sector five to look for Franz Hopper.

Meanwhile in Lyoko, XANA released Franz Hopper. He didn't need Franz for anything anymore. Franz walked around sector five.

The gang ate breakfast. Laura had the program in her hand.

"Ready for a trip into Lyoko?" Jeremy asked.

"Not ready, but we got to find Franz Hopper, and set him free." Ulrich said.

"Why are we waiting. Today is Sunday. Let's go and free him now." Laura said. She was in a long, light blue dress.

"Let's go." Yumi said. The gang putted their dishes away and headed for the factory. They got to the factory, Laura gave Jeremy the program. Jeremy went to the supercomputer. The others went to the scanner. Jeremy started to transport Yumi, Aelita, and Ulrich first. When they were in Lyoko, Jeremy transported Laura and Odd. Jeremy got the over bike, overwing, and the overboard ready for them. They went to the edge f the sector. Jeremy typed the code for the transporter. The transporter took them to sector five.

"You all know what to do." Jeremy said as he watched the gang head for the next room.

"I see it on the wall over there." Aelita said as she pointed to the key.

"It looks like job for a cat." Ulrich said. Odd was already have way there.

"No monster. Something is wrong." Laura said.

"You are right, Laura. Jeremy can you see any monsters?" Yumi asked.

"No, but there something walking around in the next room." Jeremy said. Odd hit the key, and the timer stopped.

"Let's go." Laura said. The gang ran to the next room. They stopped went they got inside it. Right in front of them was Franz Hopper. He saw the group.

"This must be a trick." Yumi said. Laura closed her eyes.

"This is no trick. It is the real Franz Hopper. XANA let him go because he didn't need Franz anymore." Laura said. Franz started to walk up to the group.

"Who are you all? Aelita is that really you?" He asked.

"Yes it is me. How do you know my name?" She asked.

"XANA had freed me. He said that he doesn't need me anymore." Franz replied.

"Jeremy, what the computer say?" Ulrich asked.

"The computer says he is the real Franz Hopper." Jeremy said.

"Who are you all?" Franz asked.

"We are the ones who kicks XANA's butt every time. I am Ulrich. This is Yumi, Odd, and Laura." Ulrich explained.

"Let's go." Odd said. The gang and Franz Hopper ran back to the room where the transporter was waiting. They jumped in. They were taken to the forest sector.

"I am going to bring back Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd." Jeremy said.

"Who is that?" Franz asked.

"That is Jeremy. He runs the supercomputer." Odd explained. Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd were returned to the scanner room. They went up to the supercomputer room.

"Now it is your turn Laura and Aelita." Jeremy said.

"Jeremy, what about Franz?" Aelita asked.

"Get into the tower near you, and I start the process." Jeremy said. Laura led Franz to the tower. They entered the tower. Franz went to the middle floor. Jeremy brought Aelita and Laura back. The two girls waited down in the scanner room. Jeremy worked on the program that will bring Franz Hopper.

"Here we go." Jeremy said. The boys went down to the scanner room. The middle scanner open, and Franz Hopper walked out. He saw the gang.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"On Earth. We brought you back." Odd said. No one notice that Laura left the scanner room.

"You mean I can live on Earth again?" Franz asked.

"Yep. I fixed so you are no longer be chase by the govnerment. I also made you a new id. You now go by Franz Stone." Jeremy said as he handed all the papers to Franz.

"Thanks. Where did the other girl go? The one with blonde hair. I think I know." Franz said.

"I will go find her." Odd said as he headed for the elevator.

Laura ran until she was deep in the woods. She climbed a tree. She sat on the branches that were close to the middle. She started to cry.

"Why did I do this? Aelita found her father. I should be happy for her, but it made miss my parents. What do I do? I know that is the real Franz Hopper because XANA didn't want him XANA wants me. This too hard for me." Laura thought as she stay hidden in the tree. She closed her eyes.

Odd searched the park, but no Laura. He ran to her room, but she wasn't there. Then he ran to the woods. The dew made the ground. Laura's footsteps were fresh in the dirt. Odd followed them until he came to the tree Laura was in. He started to climb it. He found Laura.

"Laura, are you ok?" Odd asked as he reached for Laura. Laura jumped out of the daze she was in.

"How did you find me?"

"The ground was soft from the morning dew, that you left you footsteps. What wrong?"

"When we found Franz today, Aelita was happy. I was glad for her, but it made me miss my parents more. Here is a person that I know, that was my family's best friend, and all I can be is unhappy. What do I do?"

"First, come and met Franz. Then talk to him. He was asking about you. He thinks he remembers you." Odd said. Then cell went off. It was Ulrich.

"Hi, Odd. Did you find Laura?"

"Yeah."

"Where are you two?"

"In the woods."

"Stay there. We are not too far away. Keep Laura there."

"Ok I will."

"I will give you a call when we are near."

"Ok."

"Remember to keep Laura with you. Franz wants to talk to her. I got to go. Bye."

"Bye." Odd said as he hanged up. He looked at Laura.

"What did Ulrich want?"

"He said that Franz wants to talk to you."

"Oh."

"Let's get out of this tree and sit on the bench." Odd said.

"Ok." Odd jumped out of the tree. Laura started to jump. Odd caught her.

"Smile. Don't worry about anything." Odd said. Laura looked up to him.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Laura. You are my angel." Odd said before he kissed her. Odd's cell went off. It was Ulrich again.

"Hello, Ulrich?" Laura said as she grabbed Odd's cell out of Odd's hand.

"Where is Odd?"

"He is standing next to me. Why?"

"I was going tell him to keep Laura next to him. Who are you?"

"You silly. It is me, Laura."

"Laura, where are you?" Laura saw Ulrich.

"Behind you." Ulrich turned around. He hanged up his cell. Laura hanged up Odd's cell. The rest of the gang and Franz came running up to Odd and Laura. When Franz got close to Laura, he stopped. Laura looked like her mother.

"Is that Laura Stone?" Franz asked.

"The one and only." Aelita said as she hugged Laura. Franz was shocked. He came up to Laura and pulled her to him. He started to cry. Laura looked around at the gang. Franz looked down at Laura.

"I knew Aelita was in Lyoko with me, but seeing you is like dream coming true. When your parents die, you were a lost little girl. I was glad you were coming to live with us, but when the grovnment chased us, I knew that they will take you away. I love your parents. They were family to us. When your father first started working with me, he brought your mother and you. You were the sweetest thing to him. Your father and I were friends in high school and college, but he got a job in Japan. He left right after college, but we kept in contact with each other. When he got married, I was there. We were there for each other. When I found out that he was coming to town, I asked for his help working on Lyoko. You and Aelita use to play a lot together. Once we transported you two Lyoko. When you came back, you got sick. You were in the hospital for a week. When you were well enough, your parents and you were heading over to the factory, but something happen. Your parents were killed in a car crash, and you were the only one left. Aelita and I got to the hospital, you were scare. That is when you were younger, but look at you now, you look like your parents so much. I thought I will never see you again, but thanks to all of you, you have freed me from Lyoko. Thanks."

"No problem. When we first woke up XANA, we knew it was our fault. When we met Aelita, we knew we had to safe her. When we found your dairy, we knew that you were in Lyoko somewhere. I did decode all of you dairy, and that is how we found out about Laura. Laura just started school here." Jeremy explained.

"Thanks to all of you, we can shut down XANA." Franz said.

"No we can't. When my father and you sent us to Lyoko, we met XANA. He left a mark on us. When Jeremy freed Aelita from XANA, her link to him was broken, but not mine." Laura said.

"So you all still have to fight XANA to free Laura?" Franz asked.

"Yeah." Odd said. There was a dark cloud coming from the factory.

"Look at that." Laura said. She pointed at the cloud.

"It doesn't look like a thundercloud." Jeremy said.

"Because it is not. XANA is free." Laura stated.

"Looks like he brought the battle to us." Odd said.

"Franz, my father left a program with me and it might be the way to get rid of XANA once and for all. Maybe you can decode it?" Laura asked.

"I can try. Let's go back to the factory." Franz said. The gang started to run. Laura stopped in front of Sissy. She was turned in to stone.

"Well, XANA is turning everyone to stone." Yumi said.

"This is going to be the final battle with him. He isn't going to win. We will stop him." Laura said. The gang continue running to the factory. They got into the supercomputer room. Laura handed Franz the cd. Franz started typing. The program came up saying it needs the password. Jeremy and Franz tried different word, but none worked. Laura remembered what her father always called her.

"I know the password." Laura said. Jeremy and Franz let Laura type it in.

"My Angel." She typed in and it worked.

"Will this program work?" Jeremy asked.

"Only one way to find out. Let's get down to the scanner room." Laura said. Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Odd followed her. Laura went into a scanner.

"Run the program, Jeremy." She said.

"Are you sure?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes I'm sure." Laura said. Jeremy started to type. The program took over.

"What is going on?" Franz asked.

(Author's note: I hope you like the story so far. I had much fun writing it. Please keep on reviewing and thanks for those who did so far. PLEASE NO FLAMES!)


	9. Chapter 9 The Final Battle

Angels Watching Over Us

By: Demongirldog

Chapter 9- The Final Battle

Flash back

XANA let Franz Hopper go free. The gang found him in sector five. Jeremy transported them to the forest sector. Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich came through the scanners. Laura and Aelita led Franz to a nearby tower. They entered the tower. Franz went to the middle floor. Jeremy brought Aelita and Laura back. The two girls waited down in the scanner room. Jeremy worked on the program that will bring Franz Hopper.

"Here we go." Jeremy said. The boys went down to the scanner room. The middle scanner open, and Franz Hopper walked out. He saw the gang.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"On Earth. We brought you back." Odd said. No one notice that Laura left the scanner room.

"You mean I can live on Earth again?" Franz asked.

"Yep. I fixed so you are no longer be chase by the government. I also made you a new id. You now go by Franz Stone." Jeremy said as he handed all the papers to Franz.

"Thanks. Where did the other girl go? The one with blonde hair. I think I know." Franz said.

"I will go find her." Odd said as he headed for the elevator.

Laura ran until she was deep in the woods. She climbed a tree. She sat on the branches that were close to the middle. She started to cry.

"Why did I do this? Aelita found her father. I should be happy for her, but it made miss my parents. What do I do? I know that is the real Franz Hopper because XANA didn't want him XANA wants me. This too hard for me." Laura thought as she stay hidden in the tree. She closed her eyes.

Odd searched the park, but no Laura. He ran to her room, but she wasn't there. Then he ran to the woods. The dew made the ground. Laura's footsteps were fresh in the dirt. Odd followed them until he came to the tree Laura was in. He started to climb it. He found Laura.

"Laura, are you ok?" Odd asked as he reached for Laura. Laura jumped out of the daze she was in.

"How did you find me?"

"The ground was soft from the morning dew, that you left you footsteps. What wrong?"

"When we found Franz today, Aelita was happy. I was glad for her, but it made me miss my parents more. Here is a person that I know, that was my family's best friend, and all I can be is unhappy. What do I do?"

"First, come and met Franz. Then talk to him. He was asking about you. He thinks he remembers you." Odd said. Then cell went off. It was Ulrich.

"Hi, Odd. Did you find Laura?"

"Yeah."

"Where are you two?"

"In the woods."

"Stay there. We are not too far away. Keep Laura there."

"Ok I will."

"I will give you a call when we are near."

"Ok."

"Remember to keep Laura with you. Franz wants to talk to her. I got to go. Bye."

"Bye." Odd said as he hanged up. He looked at Laura.

"What did Ulrich want?"

"He said that Franz wants to talk to you."

"Oh."

"Let's get out of this tree and sit on the bench." Odd said.

"Ok." Odd jumped out of the tree. Laura started to jump. Odd caught her.

"Smile. Don't worry about anything." Odd said. Laura looked up to him.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Laura. You are my angel." Odd said before he kissed her. Odd's cell went off. It was Ulrich again.

"Hello, Ulrich?" Laura said as she grabbed Odd's cell out of Odd's hand.

"Where is Odd?"

"He is standing next to me. Why?"

"I was going tell him to keep Laura next to him. Who are you?"

"You silly. It is me, Laura."

"Laura, where are you?" Laura saw Ulrich.

"Behind you." Ulrich turned around. He hanged up his cell. Laura hanged up Odd's cell. The rest of the gang and Franz came running up to Odd and Laura. When Franz got close to Laura, he stopped. Laura looked like her mother.

"Is that Laura Stone?" Franz asked.

"The one and only." Aelita said as she hugged Laura. Franz was shocked. He came up to Laura and pulled her to him. He started to cry. Laura looked around at the gang. Franz looked down at Laura.

"I knew Aelita was in Lyoko with me, but seeing you is like dream coming true. When your parents die, you were a lost little girl. I was glad you were coming to live with us, but when the government chased us, I knew that they will take you away. I love your parents. They were family to us. When your father first started working with me, he brought your mother and you. You were the sweetest thing to him. Your father and I were friends in high school and college, but he got a job in Japan. He left right after college, but we kept in contact with each other. When he got married, I was there. We were there for each other. When I found out that he was coming to town, I asked for his help working on Lyoko. You and Aelita use to play a lot together. Once we transported you two Lyoko. When you came back, you got sick. You were in the hospital for a week. When you were well enough, your parents and you were heading over to the factory, but something happen. Your parents were killed in a car crash, and you were the only one left. Aelita and I got to the hospital, you were scare. That is when you were younger, but look at you now; you look like your parents so much. I thought I will never see you again, but thanks to all of you, you have freed me from Lyoko. Thanks."

"No problem. When we first woke up XANA, we knew it was our fault. When we met Aelita, we knew we had to safe her. When we found your dairy, we knew that you were in Lyoko somewhere. I did decode all of you dairy, and that is how we found out about Laura. Laura just started school here." Jeremy explained.

"Thanks to all of you, we can shut down XANA." Franz said.

"No we can't. When my father and you sent us to Lyoko, we met XANA. He left a mark on us. When Jeremy freed Aelita from XANA, her link to him was broken, but not mine." Laura said.

"So you all still have to fight XANA to free Laura?" Franz asked.

"Yeah." Odd said. There was a dark cloud coming from the factory.

"Look at that." Laura said. She pointed at the cloud.

"It doesn't look like a thundercloud." Jeremy said.

"Because it is not. XANA is free." Laura stated.

"Looks like he brought the battle to us." Odd said.

"Franz, my father left a program with me and it might be the way to get rid of XANA once and for all. Maybe you can decode it?" Laura asked.

"I can try. Let's go back to the factory." Franz said. The gang started to run. Laura stopped in front of Sissy. She was turned in to stone.

"Well, XANA is turning everyone to stone." Yumi said.

"This is going to be the final battle with him. He isn't going to win. We will stop him." Laura said. The gang continue running to the factory. They got into the supercomputer room. Laura handed Franz the cd. Franz started typing. The program came up saying it needs the password. Jeremy and Franz tried different word, but none worked. Laura remembered what her father always called her.

"I know the password." Laura said. Jeremy and Franz let Laura type it in.

"My Angel." She typed in and it worked.

"Will this program work?" Jeremy asked.

"Only one way to find out. Let's get down to the scanner room." Laura said. Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Odd followed her. Laura went into a scanner.

"Run the program, Jeremy." She said.

"Are you sure?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes I'm sure." Laura said. Jeremy started to type. The program took over.

"What is going on?" Franz asked.

End of Flashback

Everyone now is in the scanner room. The scanner Laura was in, opened and Laura stepped out. She was in her Lyoko form. Everyone were shock to she her like this.

"I know that program works." Laura said finally.

"You mean the program is changing us into our Lyoko form." Jeremy said.

"It looks like it does. Look at Laura, she is in her Lyoko form." Yumi said.

"Would our stuff work out of Lyoko?" Odd asked.

"Only one way is to try." Laura said.

"Let's get you all in your Lyoko form now." Jeremy said. Franz and Jeremy went back to the supercomputer room. Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich went into the scanners. When they stepped out of the scanners, they were in their Lyoko forms. Aelita went in the scanner that Yumi was just in, and she transformed into her Lyoko form. She stepped out of the scanner. By now Jeremy and Franz was back down in the scanner room. They looked at the gang.

"WOW!" Yumi said.

"Laura, please be careful. I don't want to lose you." Odd said.

"You won't. I promise. Let's go and kick XANA's butt." Laura said as she went to the elevator. The rest followed. When they were at the top floor.

"I don't want you two get hurt. Jeremy, you and Franz can stay here?" Laura asked.

"Yeah. We will wait here. Please come back soon." Franz said to the group.

"Don't worry. We will be back. We will. Promise." Laura said. The gang climbed the stairs to the bridge. When they got there, XANA was waiting for them. He was in human form.

"Well, well, it looks like you are here to take me down, but you all will lose." He said.

"Yeah right XANA. You will get your butt kicked like always." Laura said.

"I know you." XANA said.

"You should. You killed my parents. You stole my friend's memories. You are going pay for that." Laura yelled.

"You are the one I wanted. I wanted you to stay in Lyoko with me, but Franz and your dad brought you back too soon, so I linked you to me. I used my power to control the other car. I didn't mean to kill your parents, but I wanted you back here. When I found out that you weren't here anymore, I changed. When Franz entered Lyoko with Aelita, I thought she was you, but I was wrong, so I took her memories. When your friends started up Lyoko again, I woke up. I was still looking for you. I figure that I take Aelita's memories, I can get out of Lyoko, but your friends broke the link between her and I. Franz gave Aelita all of his memories, so she could live. I tried to escape, but Franz pulled me back in. Before your friends could shut down Lyoko, I attacked. When I found out that you came back, I wanted you even more. You are a very special person. You have the power to see the future. You are bright girl, and I want you to be mine. Your parents didn't understand you. Now I see you again, nothing matters more to me than you." XANA explained.

"You had to kill my parents, so you can get to me?" Laura asked.

"Yeah." XANA replied. He began to walk up to Laura. Odd and the gang jumped between Laura and him.

"Stay back XANA. You are not getting her." Odd said. He shot one of his arrows at XANA. XANA still came closer. Yumi throw her fan at him, but he ducked. Ulrich ran up to him, and he tried to cut XANA, but XANA grabbed the sword with his hand. He broke it in half. XANA shocked Odd, Yumi, Aelita, and Ulrich. Yumi got up and ran to XANA. She tried to kick him, but he grabbed her leg, and thrown her. She landed hard on the ground. Ulrich ran up to her. He saw her ankle was broken. She was in pain.

"Are you ok?" Ulrich asked. Yumi looked at him.

"My ankle is broken." She said. XANA zapped Ulrich. Ulrich fell next to Yumi. He was out cold.

"XANA, you are going to pay for that." Ulrich said. Yumi tried to not pass out. Odd got ready to shoot another arrow. XANA used a shield and it missed him. It hit Aelita. She fell to the ground holding her leg.

"Sorry Aelita." Odd yelled.

"Don't worry about it. You should go save Laura." Aelita yelled back. Odd ran up to Laura. XANA saw him coming, and he thrown a big blast of energy at Odd. Ulrich woke up to see XANA attacking Odd.

"ODD LOOK OUT!" Laura yelled, but it was too late. Odd fell on the ground past out.

"You are going to pay for that." Laura said. She started gain power from Lyoko and her friends. She transform into an angel. She had wings. Odd woke up. He saw Laura in this form.

"That is new." He said.

"I never saw that before." Ulrich said.

"Aelita, have you seen this before?" Yumi said weakly.

"No." Aelita replied. XANA got close to Laura. Laura grabbed a feather, and it turned in to an arrow. She grabbed her bow. She shot XANA. He fell back.

"Just because you have new power, it won't save you." XANA said. In his hand was a sword that had black light around it. He started to run to Laura. Laura grabbed another feather, and it turned into a sword with white light around it. Laura blocked every attack XANA throw at her. XANA was getting tired. Laura noticed this.

"This ends now." Laura said as she grabbed another arrow. It turned into another arrow. She got ready to shoot. At the end of the arrow, there was a big, white, energy ball ready for shooting its target.

"Say goodbye XANA." Laura said as she shot it. XANA was hit in the chest. He started to disappear. He ran up to Laura and grabbed her. He use the last of his power to hit Laura. There was a bright light. The gang can feel them going in to the past. When they woke up, they found themselves in the supercomputer room. They were in their Earth form.

"What happen?" Yumi asked.

"XANA was destroyed. Thanks to Laura, but we lost her." Jeremy said as he looked at the ground.

"Where did she go?" Odd said. He started to cry.

"She killed herself to save you all and the world." Jeremy said. Aelita started to cry. Yumi and Ulrich had tears running down their faces. Then Franz walked up.

"I got some good news." He said. The gang looked at him.

"What is it?" Jeremy said.

"I found Laura. She is in Lyoko." Franz said. The gang was shocked.

(Author's note: The next chapter is the last chapter. Thanks for reading. I hope you like this story as much as I liked to writing it. A special thanks to those who reviewed. PLEASE NO FLAMES. Demongirldog)


	10. Chapter 10 The Lovely Warrior Returns

Angels Watching Over Us

By: Demongirldog

Chapter 10- A Lovely Warrior Returns

Flashback-

XANA was freed out of Lyoko. The gang transformed in their Lyoko form thanks to the program Laura's dad made. The gang went to attack XANA.

"Well, well, it looks like you are here to take me down, but you all will lose." He said.

"Yeah right XANA. You will get your butt kicked like always." Laura said.

"I know you." XANA said.

"You should. You killed my parents. You stole my friend's memories. You are going pay for that." Laura yelled.

"You are the one I wanted. I wanted you to stay in Lyoko with me, but Franz and your dad brought you back too soon, so I linked you to me. I used my power to control the other car. I didn't mean to kill your parents, but I wanted you back here. When I found out that you weren't here anymore, I changed. When Franz entered Lyoko with Aelita, I thought she was you, but I was wrong, so I took her memories. When your friends started up Lyoko again, I woke up. I was still looking for you. I figure that I take Aelita's memories, I can get out of Lyoko, but your friends broke the link between her and I. Franz gave Aelita all of his memories, so she could live. I tried to escape, but Franz pulled me back in. Before your friends could shut down Lyoko, I attacked. When I found out that you came back, I wanted you even more. You are a very special person. You have the power to see the future. You are bright girl, and I want you to be mine. Your parents didn't understand you. Now I see you again, nothing matters more to me than you." XANA explained.

"You had to kill my parents, so you can get to me?" Laura asked.

"Yeah." XANA replied. He began to walk up to Laura. Odd and the gang jumped between Laura and him.

"Stay back XANA. You are not getting her." Odd said. He shot one of his arrows at XANA. XANA still came closer. Yumi throw her fan at him, but he ducked. Ulrich ran up to him, and he tried to cut XANA, but XANA grabbed the sword with his hand. He broke it in half. XANA shocked Odd, Yumi, Aelita, and Ulrich. Yumi got up and ran to XANA. She tried to kick him, but he grabbed her leg, and thrown her. She landed hard on the ground. Ulrich ran up to her. He saw her ankle was broken. She was in pain.

"Are you ok?" Ulrich asked. Yumi looked at him.

"My ankle is broken." She said. XANA zapped Ulrich. Ulrich fell next to Yumi. He was out cold.

"XANA, you are going to pay for that." Ulrich said. Yumi tried to not pass out. Odd got ready to shoot another arrow. XANA used a shield and it missed him. It hit Aelita. She fell to the ground holding her leg.

"Sorry Aelita." Odd yelled.

"Don't worry about it. You should go save Laura." Aelita yelled back. Odd ran up to Laura. XANA saw him coming, and he thrown a big blast of energy at Odd. Ulrich woke up to see XANA attacking Odd.

"ODD LOOK OUT!" Laura yelled, but it was too late. Odd fell on the ground past out.

"You are going to pay for that." Laura said. She started gain power from Lyoko and her friends. She transform into an angel. She had wings. Odd woke up. He saw Laura in this form.

"That is new." He said.

"I never saw that before." Ulrich said.

"Aelita, have you seen this before?" Yumi said weakly.

"No." Aelita replied. XANA got close to Laura. Laura grabbed a feather, and it turned in to an arrow. She grabbed her bow. She shot XANA. He fell back.

"Just because you have new power, it won't save you." XANA said. In his hand was a sword that had black light around it. He started to run to Laura. Laura grabbed another feather, and it turned into a sword with white light around it. Laura blocked every attack XANA throw at her. XANA was getting tired. Laura noticed this.

"This ends now." Laura said as she grabbed another arrow. It turned into another arrow. She got ready to shoot. At the end of the arrow, there was a big, white, energy ball ready for shooting its target.

"Say goodbye XANA." Laura said as she shot it. XANA was hit in the chest. He started to disappear. He ran up to Laura and grabbed her. He use the last of his power to hit Laura. There was a bright light. The gang can feel them going in to the past. When they woke up, they found themselves in the supercomputer room. They were in their Earth form.

"What happen?" Yumi asked.

"XANA was destroyed. Thanks to Laura, but we lost her." Jeremy said as he looked at the ground.

"Where did she go?" Odd said. He started to cry.

"She killed herself to save you all and the world." Jeremy said. Aelita started to cry. Yumi and Ulrich had tears running down their faces. Then Franz walked up.

"I got some good news." He said. The gang looked at him.

"What is it?" Jeremy said.

"I found Laura. She is in Lyoko." Franz said. The gang was shocked.

End of Flashback

"You mean she can come back?" Odd said.

"Yes, she can, but you all need to go to Lyoko." Franz explained.

"Let's go then." Odd said.

"Are you sure feel up to it?" Jeremy asked.

"Laura save the world and us. We have to get her. We made a promise, and we are going to keep it." Yumi said. Her ankle wasn't broken because the return to the past.

"You are right. Go and get into the scanners." Jeremy said. Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita went to the scanner room. Odd and Ulrich went into the scanners first. They was transported to Lyoko. Then the girls were. They looked around Lyoko.

"This is weird. No XANA's monsters to attacking us." Yumi said.

"Guys, Laura is in sector five. I will transport you there." Franz said. He typed the code in. The transporter was waiting for the gang when they got there. They jumped in and was taken to sector five. They stepped out of the transporter. The wall was open.

"You don't need the hit the key anymore. Laura is in two rooms a head of you." Jeremy said.

"Ok." Odd said as he started to run. The gang followed him. They came to the last room. In the middle of the room, Laura was. She had a white light surrounding her. Odd ran up to her. The gang caught up to Odd.

"Jeremy, we have a problem. Laura is being surrounded by a white light. What do we do?" Odd asked. Franz's voice came on.

"All of you, put your hands on the light. It is just keeping Laura safe." He said. The gang putted their hands on the light. The light shot up in the air and disappeared. The gang uncovered their eyes. There was Laura lying on the floor. Odd picked her up.

"Laura, please wake up." Odd said as he shook her. Laura opened her eyes. She looked around. She close he eyes again. Odd shook her again.

"Laura, please say something." Odd said.

"Odd, she is just sleeping. When she is return, she will be awake. I'm bring you all back now." Jeremy said. Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita were transported back to the scanner room. They stepped out of the scanners. Odd felt himself returning to Earth. He stepped out of the scanner. Jeremy typed the code into bring back Laura. Jeremy and Franz ran down to the scanner room. The middle scanner open, and Laura fell out. Odd was there to grab her.

"Laura, please say something?" Odd asked.

"Something." Laura said as she open her eyes. Odd began to cry. The gang surrounded Laura and Odd. They had tears in their eyes.

"We thought we lost you." Jeremy said as he hugged Laura. All the rest of the gang hugged her. Laura close her eyes. Odd got worry. She open them again.

"Where am I?" She finally said.

"You are home." Franz said. Laura went to get up, but she almost fell over. She was still weak from the battle with XANA. Odd held her.

"Do you want to shut down Lyoko now or later?" Jeremy asked.

"NOW!" Everyone yelled at once.

"Laura, get on my back." Odd said. Laura climbed on Odd's back. The gang walked to the elevator. Jeremy hit the button, and they went down to the main computer room. The gang walked up to it.

"Laura, do you want to shut it down?" Jeremy asked.

"Sure." She said as she slide off Odd's back. With Odd's help, she walked to the computer.

"Goodbye XANA. You gave us a huge problem. You even tried to kill us, but together we kicked your butt. Goodbye forever." Laura said as she pulled the handle. Lyoko was shut off for good. Odd helped Laura walked back to the elevator. They rode elevator up to the top floor. They took a step out of the elevator and looked back at it. They knew that was the final battle with XANA. They walked out of the factory.

"You know something. I have the best friends in the world. They helped me out when I was in trouble. They stood by me no matter what." Laura whispered into Odd's ear. He turned to her and gave her a long kiss. When they broke, they saw their friends standing there. The gang looked up at the stars.

"I love you, Odd." Laura said.

"I love you too, Laura." He replied. Laura and Odd looked at the gang. They knew that their friends were there for them no matter what. Together they walked back to the school.

(Author's Note: Here is the last chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I really hope you enjoy this story as much as I liked writing it. NO FLAMES PLEASE!)


End file.
